Concerto's back
by TrueGamer
Summary: For all you sad about the disconinuing of Concerto, fear not! I've been given permission to continue it. YES its still a Sheloyd
1. Chapter 1

**AU:** Hey readers! If you're wondering, I'm now taking over Concerto as its true author I regret to say discontinued. Once I found out I asked him if I could take over. He agreed and gave me a brief idea of what's going on.

If you have forgotten or never read Concerto, here's a brief summary:

Lloyd Aurion is a genius who disguised his name and became stupid in order to protect himself from his parent's murderers Cruxis.

In his last year of school he meets the meets the Mizuhoan princess, Sheena Fujibayashi.

He gets fired and looks for a new job in which Sheena (who became a good friend of his) teaches him the way to serve in a Mizuhoan restaurant, so he can get a job.

During this training, a member of Cruxis sees him and rushes off, leaving behind a small sphere.

His teacher Professor Raine come fronts him saying she knows he's not an idiot.

She takes him to her house after he burns away all his possessions except for a couple items he takes.

Raine then talks to her informant who is an old friend of Lloyds, whom thought he was dead, who says he cannot come to them as a man named Regal Bryant was arrested.

That's enough from me, now enjoy the story I'm finishing.

* * *

This was just far too confusing for Raine to take, not only was Lucrus not telling her what was so important about some 17 year old kid to a secret group known as Cruxis, but now he won't tell her why Regal Bryant, 1 of the most important people in Altamira, was arrested for. 

'Oh well.' She thought, 'I suppose something that important will be on the news post haste.' But any other thought occurring to her head at that moment were suddenly removed by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life.

A violin was being played in the room just beyond the door of her bedroom, but she could not tell who could be plying it. It was too extravagant to be from the radio or T.V, but Genis had never played an instrument in his life, let alone so majestically. This left the only possible solution to be...

Raine flung open the door to see Lloyd, with his eyes closed as if he were the only living thing on the planet, playing the sound that had ploughed through all other thoughts in her mind.

She was surprised that such a tattered piece of wood could produce a sound like that, but even more so to see Lloyd, Lloyd Irving, the imbecile of the school, actually playing it. She looked over to her brother to see him only mildly surprised at Lloyd's pure talent.

Once he stopped playing, she looked directly at him and said, "Lloyd Irving? Where...How did you learn to play with such ease, accuracy, perfection?"

"Not much else to do on sleepless nights." He replied soundly, as if not willing to explain his sleepless nights.

"But, why did you never show this talent in school?" she pressed on, temporally forgetting that this boy hid his genius with stupidity for so long.

"In case you haven't noticed, things like this is what I've been trying to avoid." He answered, a shade of annoyance in his voice, "It's not something the oblivious Lloyd Irving would be able to do."

Before she could ask another question however, the silver-haired boy butted in, "you know sis, if we continue this riveting conversation, Colette will get here before I'm ready."

"W-why's Colette coming hear?" Lloyd asked, a mixture of confusion and fear in his voice. He didn't want to meet her at the moment, knowing she'd ask too many questions about him being here then blabbing about it to anyone and everyone she met tomorrow.

"She's had a lot of trouble with one of her lessons recently, and I volunteered Genis to tutor her after school as it's his speciality." Replied Raine, before her brother even opened his mouth.

Lloyd looked at the clock and was amazed at the time. He didn't notice how long it took him to get here and the length of the song he'd made up just moments ago. Normally, he wouldn't play during the day, but as his mind was filled with so many emotions and thoughts at the time, he had to clear his head before it exploded. He'd manage to convince himself that no one would know he was the player as this was not his house. School had ended 10 minutes ago. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" Raine snapped accusingly.

"I'll be late for work if I don't go now." Was all he said in response.

"You know perfectly well you can't leave until Lu...my informant gets here." She stuttered. She was about to say "Lucrus" but he had told her never to tell Lloyd his identity at any cost. Lloyd, however, failed to notice the stutter and continued towards the door. "You come back here right now Lloyd Irving! Cruxis is out there right now looking for you! DON'T make it easy for them!"

Lloyd did not stop, but said, "Since earlier this day I was already found, so I am no longer Lloyd Irving, which means you are no longer my teacher, therefore you have no power over me. Besides, as I said before, it'll take him over a day to get here, and I'm guessing your phone call produced bad news due to your voice." He then noticed her shocked look of being overheard, "Don't worry, I only listened to your tones, I respect others' privacy." And with that, he left.

"Waydah go keeping him in the house at all means necessary Raine." Laughed Genis. SMACK! She hit him across the head.

* * *

Well that's it for now, real sorry for the shortness, I'll try and lengthen the next one. I'll try to update soon. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know it was way too short but I'm gonna makes the others longer. Thanks for your review.

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Lloyd was hiding in the bushes, he had just seen Colette. Thankfully her back was turned when he saw her, she was waving goodbye to one of her friends, which gave him enough time to dive in the bushes outside Raine's apartment. 

He was very careful not to slip on any mud this time, as he didn't want to be seen more now, then when he was hiding from Sheena...Sheena. His heart sank when he thought of her. How was he going to tell her that he wasn't who she thought he was? How was he going to tell her he had most likely have to leave Iselia let alone stop working at the restaurant? And she had spent time teaching him how to serve there, and he was gonna throw it away.

Colette had just entered the building, and Lloyd had started to walk to the restaurant, his mind still on Sheena. 'But why though?' He desperately thought, 'Cruxis just discovered me, I should be trying to figure out where I'm going to go, and who I'll become. Yet, all I can think of is what Sheena will say or think of when I tell her. I wonder if she'll worry about me?' he asked himself hopefully. 'Wait...why am I thinking that? Why do I care about what she thinks? I've never cared about anyone else's feelings or thoughts about me.' But any hope of answering this baffling question where lost for now as someone yelled his name.

"Hey Lloyd, overhear!" what seemed to be a feminine voice yelled.

He turned around and saw the person who was invading his thoughts so much lately, Sheena. "Oh h-hey Sheena." He replied, a little nervously. 'Why do I feel like this when I'm near her?'

"Don't worry Lloyd, no need to be nervous." She said after hearing his stutter as if understanding what he was thinking and feeling.

'WHAT! HOW COULD SHE KNOW!' he thought desperately.

"I know it's your first day, but I've taught you all you need to know." Sheena said she put a hand on his shoulder to try and soothe him.

'Phew, she doesn't know.' He thought, though he did start to blush when she touched his shoulder. "Yeah Sheena, about that I...um...I can't really." He tried to say what he had to say. " You see I'm not really..." He stopped after seeing her confused face. He just couldn't bear to see the disappointment on her face.

"What is it Lloyd?" she asked after a brief pause.

'Oh well I guess I could still be Lloyd Irving for now.' He thought, decisively. "Um, oh I know it's early an all..." he was desperately trying to think of a new excuse, "but I may have to stop working for a while, I may have to leave town for a bit."

"Has this got something to do with what Professor Raine took you out of school after lunch? She asked, less confused than he thought she'd been. In fact it looked as if she was expecting it.

"Well...wait how did you know she took me out of school?" he asked, a mixture of horror and amazement that she new what happened.

"Well, I saw you in her car, out the window of my lesson." She replied matter of factly. Then a worried look crossed her face. "You looked a bit grim though, what happened."

A thought suddenly crossed his mind, "Well you see, my house was robbed when it was lunch. Any valuables I had were stolen, and most of my other belonging were destroyed, including the house. The professor told me and gave me permission to see what I could salvage, and she gave me a lift there too."

To his great surprise, and slight delight, Sheena had gave him a hug after he'd finish, "That's terrible!" she said, with worry, "Did you find anything?"

Lloyd, who was blushing ferociously, said without thinking, "W-well my violin and the picture of me and my family." He realised what he just said and gasped. He had told someone he had only known for a few months that he played the violin, he was close to telling her who he really was.

Sheena however overlooked the violin and asked, "Does your parents know yet." She was still holding him.

Lloyd halted for a moment, even forgetting he was being held, he couldn't hide this fact from her, no matter how painful it was. "T-they're...they're dead, they wouldn't know."

Sheena gasped, she never knew and she just made him blurt it out. She held him tighter and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have dragged that out."

"Don't worry." He replied, slowly but reluctantly removing her from himself. He noticed tears were forming in her eyes, she did care for him, and he was repaying the gesture by lying. "I never told you."

"Yeah, why not?" she asked hesitantly, as if not wanting to upset her best friend even more. "I mean, we've been good friends for months now. So how come we've never talked about it?"

Lloyd was really tempted to say "You never asked", which would be what Lloyd Irving would've said to this, but for some reason, he was feeling more like himself, something he hadn't felt for years. He replied, "I didn't want you to worry." 'WHY DID I SAY THAT' he desperately thought, 'It would have been better if I said anyone instead of you, but...how embarrassing. Wait, I'm actually embarrassed?' He'd never felt embarrassed (properly) for years.

Sheena seemed unfazed by this statement, but inside she felt excited, pleased, and embarrassed. 'Why do I feel like this near him?' she asked herself, although she did have a vague idea why. She hugged him again, but this time tighter than before and also kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Lloyd, but you really don't have to worry about me, I know how you feel, I've been living with my grandfather ever since my parents died. I was too young to take over them, so my grandfather is ruling until I'm...ready." She was going to say what she needed to be ready, but she didn't want to let anymore of her life out. She had never told anyone in Iselia or anyone outside of Mizuho about her life. Heck, she'd never talked about it much to her friends in Mizuho, yet hear she was talking about it easily to someone she'd only known for a few months. "So, where are you going to stay?" she asked after releasing him, obviously trying to break the silence that just engulfed them, "You said your house was destroyed."

"That's why I have to move away for a while." He replied quietly, "I need to find a new home somewhere, which means I need to find a new work place and possibly school, depending on the laws of the city."–

"Well..."she paused before continuing, "Why don't you stay at my place, at least for a few days? That way you're not rushed to find a new place, and you can stay both at school and the restaurant."

Lloyd had no idea what to say to this, he couldn't stay in Iselia after Cruxis had found him, but when he decided not to tell her yet who he really was, he had led himself into a bigger whole to fall in once he did tell her. He looked into her eyes, he saw the determination in her that she was not gonna let him do anything else, and he knew that if Cruxis discovered her, she'd be in trouble too and he would not let that happen. This meant that the only thing left to do to make her understand...was to tell her the truth.

"Sheena..." he began, but she cut across him.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry Lloyd I've made you late for your first day of work. Come on lets go!"

Lloyd checked his watch, he was indeed 10 minutes late. They both rush towards the restaurant and entered.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ichi!" Sheena said to the owner before anyone else had talked, "Don't blame Lloyd for his lateness, I just had to talk to him for something important."

"Do not worry Miss. Sheena." He replied, "I was already informed by your companion Kuchinawa."

"That's a good point." Lloyd commented, " if he's your bodyguard, why were you alone?"

Sheena put a mischievous grin on her face and said, "I ditched him so I could come and see how well you did on your first day. Guess he knows me better than I thought."

* * *

There's the next chapter for you, a bit of Sheloyd and definitely longer. Thanks to all reviews so far and please give me more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's number 3 of my turn of events. It's more about what happens to Lucrus after the phone call to Raine

Thanks to all you reviewers and please enjoy.

"Why did you do it?" Lucrus asked a man behind the cell door.

The man had shoulder length silver hair, and was nearly as big as the cell door containing him. He was rather muscular around the torso, and his clenched fists were shackled. You could not see his eyes, as he would not look up, and his eyes were shut, too ashamed to open them.

"Why did you do it?" Lucrus asked again. He still received no answer. "Look I can tell you did not want to do what you did, so there must have been a reason for your actions." The man remained silent and Lucrus began to get angry, "Ok I get that you're upset right now, but you've got to tell me. Why did you do it? Why did you kill her? Why did you kill the one you love, Alicia Combatir?"

"I-It was her last request." Replied the man in a hoarse voice.

"Huh?" Lucrus wondered.

"About one year ago, Alicia was kidnapped, and a letter warning me that if I had not paid an immense amount of money every month, I would never see her again, that is why my company's income was fairly low this year."

"Ok, but what..."

"Just this morning, they returned her to me, and she had become a monster, too hideous to describe. It attacked but I could hear it plead for me to kill her, as her last request from the one she loved. I accepted and killed her; she then turned back to her form, which had become unrecognisable. The masked figure enjoyed themselves by saying how worthless she was in their project. I can't remember exactly what he said, I was to horrored by what I had done, but I remember him saying something about 3rd Angelus Project subject, and how her sister was more compatible. I turned myself in after they disappeared."

At these words, Lucrus stiffened. 'So they planned on more, huh maybe I should've got Bota to download the data on it.' He thought desperately. "Thank you Regal, but now you must tell me. I must track her down. What is the sister's name?"

The man, apparently known as Regal, looked up for the first time in their entire conversation. "Why do you need to know?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It'll take too long to explain, but if they're renewing the project, more like Alicia will suffer."

"Alright. Her name is Presea, Presea Combatir."

"Thank you." Was all Lucrus said as he left the prison cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucrus was outside the base he'd left only the day before. "I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to get to Lloyd fast."

"Who goes there?" asked a guard from behind the door. "Oh it's you." He said after realising who it was and opening the door.

"What do you need Lucrus?" asked the voice of Yuan, "I have not summoned you."

"I need to borrow one of your experimental aircraft." He replied.

"Why would you need to use a rehaird?"

"I must get to Iselia as fast as possible."

There was a brief silence before, "Very well, I do seem to owe you for your assistance. Guard." Yaun ordered the watchman, "Show him to the hangar."

"Thank you Yuan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloyd was walking out of the restaurant after the first day of work. The thing that surprised him most is that he didn't make a single mistake. He was planning to make at least a couple, like Lloyd Irving would do, but every time he saw Sheena, who was there for what she said was moral support, he felt an urge to do it right. Whatever he was trying to do, he could just not disappoint her and he still couldn't work out why.

"Hey Lloyd, you did really well!" Sheena said from behind.

"Uh thanks." He replied nervously, unconsciously rubbing the spot where she had kissed him, "uh, shouldn't you be heading on home?"

"That's why I'm hear, to see if you'll accept my offer of staying with me for a while."

Lloyd had forgotten this offer, and also the fact that he still hadn't told her the truth. He had to tell her, to protect her. "Sheena..." he began, "I'm not really who..." but before he could say anything else, a loud, angry voice yelled.

"Lloyd Irving!"

Well that's it, you'll have to wait to see who interrupted Lloyd from telling Sheena the truth, and I bet you can't guess who it is. Sorry for the shortness, I couldn't think much for the conversation between Regal and Lucrus.

Keep the reviews coming, and I'll update ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back again, along with the next chapter of Concert's back. Who stopped Lloyd confessing, find out now.

Thanks for all of my reviews, they're really encouraging.

* * *

"Lloyd!" cried the man again, "What did you do!" 

It was Mr. Moore, his old boss. "What do you mean?" he asked confused, "I don't know what you..."

"What did you do to piss them off?" he cut across him. But Lloyd still looked confused, "I forgot what an idiot you are! Some guys in red came to my shop asking for you. When I told them I didn't know, they trashed the shop and burnt it to the ground!"

"Hey could they be the ones who robbed your place?" Sheena asked Lloyd. He didn't answer, it wasn't them, it was he who'd done that. But he knew who they were.

"You'd better find a way to pa-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he stopped and fell flat on his face, a knife in his back, and dead. Sheena screamed.

"I knew he'd lead us to him eventually." Laughed a man in red his arm outstretched.

"Guess I owe you 10 gald." Chuckled another man next to him, also in red.

Lloyd head was bursting with emotions; anger and shock for them finding him, hatred for what they did to ruin his life, sadness for them killing an innocent to get to him. But most of all fear, not for himself but for Sheena. Cruxis had found him with Sheena, which meant she was in danger too. He couldn't protect her, sure he trained to fight with his father and Lucrus, but he'd lost his swords during Cruxis attack on his family. He'd never planned on fighting again, just running and hiding.

"I'm surprised you managed to hide from Cruxis for so long Lloyd." The 1st man said, "It was clever of you to burn down your own house to clear your trail, but it didn't last long though huh?"

"Lloyd?" asked Sheena. She was completely confused of what was happening, some men just killed someone Lloyd knew. They then say how he was hiding from something called Cruxis. But what baffled her the most was that he had burned down his own house.Why?

But before she could say something else, Lloyd shouted, "SHEENA! RUN NOW!"

"Ha! Too late." Laughed the 2nd man as he clicked his fingers. Suddenly, loads of men in red came and surrounded them as some grabbed Sheena.

"Lloyd!" she cried out desperately.

"Sheena!" he yelled, then turned towards the 1st 2 and ordered, "Let her go!"

"And why should we do that?" they were laughing coldly.

He turned towards Sheena again and said, without turning back, "Let her go, and I'll come quietly."

Sheena was more confused even more, 'Come quietly? What on earth is he talking about? And just who are these...' Her train of thoughts were cut short however when one of the men holding her moved their hand to her upper chest.

"Nice." He was saying, an evil grin on his face.

"Get your paws off me you perverted son of a..." but she was gagged as she was finishing, by another man.

"Feisty too, I don't know guys, I'd say we should take the girl instead, much more rewarding for us!"

"Yes, you would say that wouldn't you." This was from a female voice, "However we have our orders, and they say to bring in Lloyd at all costs, as he is willing to come quietly if we leave the girl alone, we should do just that." Lloyd looked at the woman who just arrived, she had green hair and red armor covering her body, revealing her arms and lower legs. His whole body filled with an almighty rage. "Nice to see you again Lloyd, I trust you remember me."

"YOU!" he exclaimed, he felt like he was going to attack, even with no weapon whilst she had a whole army of Cruxis soldiers. But he remembered Sheena, she was too vulnerable and would be the one to pay if he did attack. "How dare you show your face to me again, after you...you..." he couldn't say it, his eyes were full of tears and anger.

"Killed your parents, Kratos and Anna." She finished for him. "It was easy, they were after all, traitors of Cruxis."

"W-What?" Lloyd was perplexed. "Don't lie about my parents!" he yelled, forcing himself not to attack for Sheena's sake.

"You don't know?" she laughed, enjoying every moment of Lloyd's suffering, "Your mother and father never told you why they were moving lots? Never told you who they were? Didn't Lucrus ever tell you either, even after we killed your parents, he never came to tell you?"

"W-what do you mean? You killed Lucrus along with my parents!"

"Huh? Do you think a part of the Angelus Project could die so easily?"

"Angelus Project?"

She laughed her hardest yet, "Oh don't tell me you weren't even told about the Angelus Project. You're a part of it after all." Lloyd continued to look puzzled and shocked. "Oh well, we have no time for that, I'm sure you'll find out once we return to base." She turned to the soldier holding Sheena, "Let the girl go, we have who we need."

The soldier looked as if he'd lost a treat, "As you wish Lady Pronyma." And he grudgingly let her go.

Sheena really wanted to help Lloyd, but if she had tried to stop them, they may attack her, which would have meant Lloyd would try to help her, and would've gotten himself hurt. It seemed the only way Lloyd wouldn't get hurt, is to let him get taken without hassle. She started to cry, he was doing this for her. Her first true friend who saw her as another person, not as a princess, or someone with a good figure, but for who she really was, was being taken away from her forever.

Lloyd's hands and feet were shackled, so he couldn't escape if he wanted to, but a weird sound that he'd never heard before. He saw a strange vehicle flying towards him, with someone riding it. Lloyd rubbed his eyes to see if he was really seeing who he thought he saw. Lucrus.

Suddenly 2 shuriken came out of nowhere, cutting his shackles. He turned to see more shuriken making a path towards Sheena, where the soldiers must have dodged them.

Realising the only chance he had, he ran towards Sheena yelling, "Sheena, grab hold!" He grabbed her around the waist and jumped, praying his calculations were correct.

He felt an arm grab his free 1 and they were flying off into the distance.

"Damn that Lucrus, always interfering." Pronyma said to herself staring into the sky. All the other soldiers were shocked, wandering how they could just let him escape like that. "Oh well, it's only a matter of time now, they are both together, and we have Presea. All 3 will be under Cruxis control soon. We know Lloyd's weakness, that girl, and when we have him, Lucrus will have to join. Now how to lure out the girl, Lloyd will probably keep close eye on her now we know of her."

In the bushes, Kuchinawa was pocketing leftover shuriken, "I'm not sure what's going on her Princess Sheena, but I will protect you to the..." he was cut short when a soldier in red rendered him unconscious.

"Lady Pronyma!"

* * *

Well there you are hope you like it. Where will Lucrus take them, and surly Sheena has more questions to ask Lloyd that could jeopardise their friendship. And what will happen to Kuchinawa? Find out next time. 

Please send me reviews on how you like/dislike it and/or how I can improve it.


	5. Chapter 5

And so I return, with another chapter. I really appreciate these reviews you're all sending, but I really don't mind if you do send me bad ones. It'll probably improve the story. Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for, the next chapter.

* * *

Lloyd was lying on the grass outside Raine's apartment, where Lucrus had brought them. 'Lucrus?' he was thinking. All these years he would have given anything to see him again, but now that he was there he felt like wanting to never see him again. 'He was alive all this time, knowing I was out there, and never came to find me. Being Raine's informant, he also KNEW where he was hiding. Why? Why?' he was asking himself "why?" for so many things lately. Especially about his feelings for Sheena. He then got angry, 'If he'd come to find me I would never of had to lie to Sheena and she wouldn't be in as much danger as she is now. She'd of been better off not knowing me.'

"Lloyd?" a concerned voice asked behind him, "Are you ok?"

He turned around to see Sheena staring into his eyes, obviously worried. "Of course I am," he lied trying, and failing to sound normal, "why would you..."

Before he could finish, Sheena slapped him. "Don't lie to me Lloyd!" she sounded a bit angry, "I can tell you're close to the one who saved us, yet you haven't even thanked him yet. Besides..." her anger stopped and was replaced by a slightly hurt voice, "...I want you to stop lieing to me."

Lloyd felt an enormous amount of guilt and sadness fall upon him. "You figured it out huh?" she nodded. "I never wanted to lie to you, nor anyone for that matter, but...but when Cruxis killed my family, just to fail to get me, I had to go into hiding. I tried to tell you many times, but I just couldn't do it. I had done something I shouldn't have done; I got to close to someone...you. I thought telling would ruin our friendship, but because of that you're now in danger, which is what I was trying to prevent. I'm so sorry." Tears were forming in his eyes now.

Sheena could now tell he was telling the truth, and she felt like crying herself. Unable to stop herself, she flung her arms around him, "It's ok, it's ok. Thanks for wanting to protect me, but you could've told me about it anytime." She then had a thought, "C-Can you tell me now?" She pulled herself back to look into his eyes, they were now overflowing with tears.

"S-Sure." He replied. "Well you see my real name's Lloyd Aurion. That woman who was after me was the one who led the assault on me and my parents, and was also the one who finished them off, and set fire to our house." He paused for a brief second. Sheena just nodded, not wanting to interrupt him in case he lost what he was saying. "Lucrus, the one who saved us, is like my brother whom we adopted. After getting me out the house, like dad said before he died, he ran back inside the burning building. I was too scared, and ran to hide in the nearby forest.. I-I looked back t-to see the house collapse, but no Lucrus." He was sobbing too much to continue, he'd never relived that time this clearly, even to himself but he didn't want to lie to Sheena anymore, so he said everything. It was overwhelming.

At this, Sheena knew she'd have to give him support to finish. She hugged him again, but tighter and said, "I'm sorry. You didn't have to go in that deeply. I can't imagine how badly you're feeling, having your parents dieing by murder, and not by natural causes like mine."

Slightly to her surprise, he hugged her back, his head in her shoulder, "D-Don't worry," he said with a fair amount of difficulty, "it's not your fault."

They held each other in their arms for quite a while, enjoying each other's embrace. Then they both realised what they were doing and let go instantly, blushing furiously.

Sheena was the first to break the silence, "S-So who are these people who are after you, and why?"

Lloyd's tears seemed to have evaporated due to his flushed face. He didn't tell her this but he now felt strong enough to say the rest of his story easily, and repeat it a couple times too. "Well, all I know is that they're called Cruxis, and they're looking for people with, well 'special powers' I suppose, but they seem to be after me particularly."

Sheena looked confused, "D-Do you have some sort of special power?" she asked.

"Well if I do, it doesn't seem to work very well whatever I can do. I mean I am fairly smart an all but...what?" Sheena suddenly laughed, "What is it?"

"You, smart!" she couldn't stop laughing, "No offence Lloyd but you're not the smartest person around, I mean I'm smarter than you and that's saying something!"

"Well I did have to disguise more than my name you know!" he wasn't angry, but was laughing along, really happy. This was the first time since lunch that day. "You know I must be at least a bit smarter than I am at school to be able to hide from Cruxis for these last few years."

"Well in that case you won't mind if I ask Professor Raine to give you a quiz on general knowledge?"

"No way!"

"Ah ha, chicken to prove yourself wrong eh?"

"Just cus I said I 'm smart doesn't mean I like taking exams!"

They laughed about this for a good few minutes, until Sheena asked, "Well why don't we ask Lucrus about it? I'm sure he'd know." But she was surprised to see him turn angry.

"I'm not sure if I even want to see him at the moment, let alone ask him something." He replied rather coldly.

"Oh come on Lloyd, I'm sure he's anxious to just to see you again."

"If he was that anxious he would have come to talk to me after finding where I'd gone!"

She slapped him again, "Oh come on Lloyd! If you're so smart, why don't you think about it? You lied to me to protect me, I'm sure he has a good reason why he never came for you too."

Lloyd paused, he'd never once thought of this, and now he had, he realised that that must have been the reason for it. They were closer than brothers when they were training together and always thought of the other's feelings before their own, of course that was the reason. "Yeah. Thanks a lot Sheena you're a great friend to me, I can really count on you."

Sheena smiled warmly at him, "No problem Lloyd, like I said you're the only person who's cared about me so earnestly." But inside, her heart sank a bit when he said "friend". She was actually hoping for a bit more, 'I don't know why I'm even hoping for this, from what he's saying, I'm lucky to be able to be his friend' Her heart sank even more, but rose when she thought, 'Though I was able to get him to tell me what happened to him, and he's never told anyone, o he must really like me more than anyone else.'

"Well lets go." He said suddenly, jolting Sheena away from her happy thoughts of him, "I want you to hear too, you probably want to know what's going on too." He paused then added, "And can you do me a favour? If I get angry and try to interrupt him, slap me!"

Sheena laughed, "You got it Lloyd." And they headed for the door.

Meanwhile---

Kuchinawa was smacked against the wall, clearly injured from a powerful blow, "How can a little girl hold so much power?" he coughed up some blood.

"Enemy damage, 85. Danger rating, minimum." Said a voice that sounded robotic. It was from a small girl, wearing a black skirt, with a belt around her waist containing a knife. She had pink hair and had a blank look on her face as she held an enormous axe in her right hand.

"Well young ninja," yelled the voice of the green haired woman that had captured him, "are you willing to help us in our cause yet?"

"N-Never!" he yelled back with extreme difficulty, " I'll never help you harm Miss. Sheena!"

"Oh come on, do you think she'll come to help you? Do you really think she cares for your safety?"

"You heard my answer!"

"Oh well." She then turned to the young girl, "Presea, take our 'guest' back to his cell."

"Understood." The girl replied, in the same blank, robotic voice, "You will come with me now."

"Ha! There seems to be no problem with this version, Lord Yggdrasil will be pleased." Said the women after they had left, "It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

Woohoo it's finally done, hope you like it. And please keep reviewing.

Do not worry, I have no intention of stopping before I finish.


	6. Chapter 6

And so I return! Thanks for all your reviews, and you'll just have to w8 on how Presea fits in.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena entered Raine's apartment, still laughing from Lloyd's request. They both stopped, however, when they saw Lucrus staring at them.

"Well Lloyd," he started asking, "I assume you have some questions for me to answer?" Lloyd just nodded, "Then fire away."

Lloyd had no idea what to ask first. There were so many to ask, how could he choose just one. But then he felt a hand rest in his shoulder. He turned to see Sheena, with an encouraging, affectionate smile on her face. He nodded as she squeezed his shoulder. "How did you get out of the house? I saw you enter it and then it collapsed, and I never saw you come out."

"Well, when I ran back in, I charged at Pronyma, the woman who led the attack on us and on you just now. She was laughing at my anger, at your parents' death. She did not care about them..."

"_Why you, how could you!" exclaimed Lucrus, tears of anger in his eyes._

"_What's wrong Lucrus?" taunted Pronyma, mocking him, "Surly you'd know we'd get your traitorous teacher, and his whore of a wife!"_

"_SHUT UP!" he cried, raising his mentor's sword, which he picked off the floor, next to his corpse._

"_What do you plan to do with that? It didn't help him and you're weaker than him."_

"_I SAID SHUT UP! I'M A SUBJECT OF THE ANGELUS PROJECT! I WAS MADE FOR BATTLE!"_

"_So he did tell you huh? But then tell me, why do you feel anger, if you know you shouldn't?"_

_He couldn't answer, she was right. Why would he? His drop of guard gave Pronyma all the time she needed. She charged and smacked him in the stomach._

"_Ha! Lets see if a subject of the Angelus Project can survive a burning building!" she then teleported away._

"TELEPORTATION!" yelled Raine, completely destroying the mood of the flashback.

"Wasn't teleporting proven impossible to do with our level of technology?" asked Genis curiously.

Lucrus, Lloyd and Sheena had completely forgotten that this was the Sages' house, which meant they'd surly be listening to them.

"Cruxis have highly advanced technology." Was all Lucrus said in reply.

"Advanced technology." Raine said in awe, "What else have..."

Lloyd coughed loudly, obviously irritated, "Can you please be quiet? I want to know what happened next."

Raine was about to reply angrily, but Sheena stopped her, "Yeah Professor, I mean Lloyd hasn't even heard from him let alone seen him for all this time. Could you please wait till later?"

"She has a point sis." Inputted Genis.

"Fine I'll wait." She finally gave in, with the look of Christmas being cancelled on her face.

"So what happened then?" Lloyd asked.

"The house collapsed." He replied simply.

"What?" asked Sheena in surprise, "You really survived that?"

"Only because the floor collapsed too. I fell through it and landed in an underground spring. I nearly drowned when it carried me to the lake in Triet."

There was a long silence before Lloyd asked the next question, the question that had haunted him since he discovered Lucrus was alive. "W-Why didn't you come to find me if you were alive, knowing where I was hiding?"

"I wanted you to live a normal life."

Lloyd suddenly felt angry, "A normal life? Do you call a normal life hiding from an unknown group who killed your parents?" his voice was rising, "Do you call a normal life pretending to be stupid? Lieing to all your friends? Working in a dead end job? Living in a damp..." SMACK!

Everyone was staring at Sheena, she had just slapped him across the face. To their greater surprise, Lloyd was laughing.

"Thanks Sheena." She smiled, " I'm sorry Lucrus, please continue."

"Well, I didn't want you to get wrapped up in all of this Angelus Project nonsense." He replied sadly, "It was what caused all of this in the first place, why Kratos and Anna died."

"Huh? Tell me, what is the Angelus Project?"

"It's the ultimate warrior plan, it was originally designed to create powerful, highly intelligent warriors, and they were suppose to be emotionless. I was the first version of the project, though I only just made it into living. They then discovered that it was much easier to change already living people into these soldiers, you Lloyd were the second subject. Your parents worked for Cruxis, your mother a scientist working on the project, and your father was a soldier, one of their best. They had you and you were used in the experiment."

"Why would they just hand me over?" asked Lloyd, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"They didn't, you were taken without their notice, until your mother found the files on the project's progress. She told your father and they realised how inhuman this project was. They took us away and were able to restore our lost emotions, though we were all worried when your eyes never changed back from their emotionless red."

"But why did they come after us?" asked Lloyd forcing back his tears, "Surly they had records on the project, why did they need us?"

"Two reasons: 1. Your parents destroyed all their previous tests and research, which took years to produce, so it would be much faster to find at least one of us, and 2. Every member of the Angelus Project has a power in them that can be released, so naturally they want all the cards, so far we have the two original projects, the ones that had used years worth of research on our side, whilst they only have one, the project partially reborn."

"But you just said only you and Lloyd were 'created'." Stated Sheena, "And what did you mean by 'partially reborn'?"

"Well, Lloyd's mother was the heart of the project, it was her who discovered most of the secrets, the ones that reside in us. The third only had some of these secrets, so this hidden power isn't as great. However, if they could capture just one of us, they could extract these needed secrets, and complete the newest subject, and also steal away our emotions again, and create enough of these soldiers to concur the world. Without emotions, they'll show no mercy to their enemies."

"So that's why? Because I have some power my parents gave me." Lloyd said, not questioning, but confirming what he'd just found out. Tears fell freely from his face now.

"We'd better get some rest, training will begin tomorrow." Lucrus suddenly stated.

"Training?"

"I'm assuming you lost your swords, so you stopped training after the incident."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Shouted Sheena out of the blue, "You just appear out of nowhere, tell him about his true life, then expect him to just forget it and start something he stopped ages ago! Give him some time!" She made as if to slap Lucrus, but Lloyd caught her hand stopping her.

"No Sheena." He said coolly, "He's right I need to start training again, not just to protect myself, but you aswell."

"Huh?" she started to blush.

"Now that Cruxis know of you, they'll be after you to get to me, and I won't let anything happen to you." Realising what he just said, he blushed too. "I think that also means I have to take you up on your offer on staying at yours. In case they appear over night." He was blushing furiously at these words.

"N-No problem Lloyd." She replied.

"I'll come too." Said Lucrus decisively.

"No." Was all that Lloyd said, "Sorry but you gonna have to stay here, in case they tracked one of us to here."

"That's actually a good plan, very well I'll stay here." He replied.

Sheena was planning to say that there was enough room for all of them, but, somehow she only wanted Lloyd as her guest. She felt that this was her time to get closer to him, and Lucrus, Raine and Genis might ruin this chance.

They all said their goodbyes as Lloyd and Sheena left for Sheena's. "Thanks for giving me somewhere to stay Sheena." Said Lloyd happily as they walked through the streets.

"No problem Lloyd," replied Sheena, "and thank you for wanting to protect me."

Lloyd blushed, "U-Uh n-no problem."

Meanwhile...

Kuchinawa was in his cell, his mind being tortured passed its limits.

"Mom, Dad NO! DON'T DIE!" his eyes suddenly opened wide, "It was Sheena. If she didn't need protectors, they wouldn't have died. WOMAN!" he shouted, trying to reach Pronyma, "LET ME OUT! I'LL HELP YOU, IF YOU LET ME DEAL WITH SHEENA!"

"Very well young ninja. You may deal with her as you will, after you use her to get to Lloyd that is." Replied the voice of Pronyma.

* * *

Well there you go, what will Kuchinawa do? And will Sheena get closer to Lloyd? Find out next time. Keep reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm running out of introductory lines. Oh well, here's the next chapter anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh come on Orochi!" pleaded Sheena to a man, who looked just like Kuchinawa, except he wore blue garbs, instead of red. "Why can't he stay?"

"Two reasons," he replied, one – he's an outsider, and two –" he put a sly smile on his face, "he's a boy your age."

Sheena blushed furiously, "W-What do you mean?" she shouted, knowing full well what he meant.

"Oh come on!" he answered exasperatedly, "You couldn't stop talking about him to me and Kuchinawa, you sneaked out to see him alone, and now you've invited him to stay a while."

"I told you his house burned down," she said defensively, "I couldn't let him sleep on the streets could I?"

"Calm down, I'm only teasing, but you do get worked up for someone who's just a friend."

"I don't have a crush on him!" thanking Lloyd was still in the entrance hall, whilst she was in the kitchen trying to convince Orochi to let him stay.

"Now who said anything about a crush?"

"Uh...well. He's staying! That's that!" she said trying to mask her embarrassment and stuttering.

"That's fine with me." He replied.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!"

"I told you, I was teasing you. You should try it, it's fun!"

"Fine." She said irritably, as they left for the entrance hall.

"Oh, hi Kuchinawa." Said Lloyd happily when he saw the two arrive.

"Close, I'm his brother Orochi." He replied, obviously annoyed he'd mixed him and his brother up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry Lloyd," Sheena said smiling, "He doesn't mind." But whispered to Orochi, "You're right, teasing is fun."

"I'll show you to your room Lloyd." Stated Orochi, rather solemnly.

"Woah, how d'you know my name?" he asked puzzled.

Orochi then thought of the perfect revenge tactic, "Oh, Sheena hasn't been able to stop talking about you ever since she got to know you." He wished he hadn't.

SMACK! "That's enough, Orochi," shouted Sheena angrily, but blushing, "I'm perfectly able to show him there."

Seeing defeat, and in immense amount of pain, Orochi left, leaving Lloyd and Sheena alone again. Sheena was really embarrassed by Orochi, and was trying to find a topic to talk about, when a stench reached her nose.

"Uh, Lloyd?" she asked as if not really wanting to know the answer, "When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Yesterday." He answered, but Sheena looked doubtful, "Well the only luxury I could afford was a cold sponge bath you know."

"That's it, as soon as I get you to your room, you're having a bath, I'll lend you some of Orichi's robes whilst I throw yours in for a wash."

"Thanks Sheena, it's been ages since I had a good bath."

They walked to Lloyd's room, entered, and Sheena showed him to the bathroom. As he closed the door Sheena shouted through, "Just chuck out your clothes through the door!"

"Ok, thanks." Replied the slightly muffled voice of Lloyd. The door opened slightly as a hand passed out some clothes.

Lloyd heard the door to his room shut as he got into the bath tub, "Ahhhhh, warm water." But all he could think of was Sheena, her kindness, her laughter, her body. 'Stop thinking like that you idiot.' But that had no avail.

10 minutes later, Sheena had re-entered the room with some of Orochi's spare robes.

"Damn there's no towel in here." Said Lloyd's muffled voice as the sound of a door opening entered her ears.

Without thinking, she dived under the bed, just as Lloyd came through the door.

"Hey clean clothes, guess Sheena's already been in. At least I don't need to worry about her walking in on me like this. Now where's that towel?"

She couldn't help herself. She inched herself forward so she could see Lloyd. 'Woah...' was the first thing she thought, 'for living in such poor conditions, he sure has a nice body.' Her eyes moved down from his face, to his chest, down to his hips. She pulled her head back instantly, realising it could have been in clear view of his sight if he looked down, 'I can't believe I looked at it! What was I thinking?'

"Ah here it is." He said after a while, completely oblivious to his _spy's_ hiding place. He left back for the bathroom door, just in case Sheena did come in to check on him.

'Cute but. Stop it girl!' she thought after seeing him close the door. She quickly but quietly escaped the room.

Another 10 minutes later, Lloyd entered Sheena's room. "Hey Sheena." He said nervously, she was lying on her bed in her night gown.

"Oh, h-hey Lloyd." She replied blushing, she couldn't get the image of Lloyd's perfect body.

"I just came to say I'm off to bed, if Lucrus' training is anything like my dad's..." he paused at the thought of his father.

Sheena noticed this and went to comfort him, "Don't worry Lloyd." She said lovingly.

"I'm sorry Sheena, I don't really want to break down like this, but after today..." he paused again.

Sheena, however, embraced him in her arms, "It's ok Lloyd. Don't try and hold up your tears, It'll be worse if you do."

"Thanks Sheena." He said, small tear drops were falling from his eyes. After Lloyd had exhausted all his tears, he returned to his room for a good night sleep.

Sheena was having a bad sleep.

_"Kuchinawa, Orochi, get the princess out of here!" yelled a woman in pink robes. "But mum!" a younger Kuchinawa pleaded_. 

"_Listen to your mother, the princess' safety is our first_ _priority." Answered a man in dark blue robes._

"_But..." a younger Orochi stuttered._

"_Listen, if these traitors kill her, Mizuho will be without a rightful heir and be torn into chaos. Now get her out of here!" Ordered their mother._

"_No! Don't fight them! You can escape with us!" yelled Sheena, who was scared out of her wits._

"_No, if we try that we'll all be killed." Stated their father, as they both charged at the men attacking them._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sheena screamed as she woke up and began to sob uncontrollably.

"SHEENA! SHEENA!" Lloyd shouted as he barged through the door closely followed by Orochi, "Sheena are you ok what's wrong, I thought Cruxis was here?"

"Cruxis?" asked Orochi.

"We'll tell you later. So what's wrong Sheena?"

"I-I was dreaming about what happened 10 years ago." She replied through her sobs.

At these words, Orochi lost his concerned look, and was replaced by a depressed one as he left without a word.

"W-Why is he leaving?" then realisation hit him, "What happened 10 years ago Sheena?"

"After my parents passed away, I was the only heir and had to be protected, so Orochi's family was assigned to body guard me. A-And one day, some traitors to the throne tried to kill me and...and..." she burst into tears.

Lloyd sat down on the bed, ad put an arm around her. "I'm sorry Sheena, I didn't know." But she just kept on crying. He had no idea what to say, he'd never had to comfort a friend before, and he couldn't say the exact things she said to comfort him. No-one else comforted him either, so he couldn't use their tactics, the only thing that comforted him was... "Sheena wait here, I'll be back, I just need to get something."

Sheena couldn't believe this, after all she had done to comfort Lloyd, he had just left her when she needed help. But the next minute, he came back holding a very battered violin. "Lloyd... what are you?"

"This always took my mind off things, so I thought it might help you too." He started to play. He played what was in his heart, as usual, but this time it was slightly different, not sad and lonely, but lovingly and happy.

Sheena listened in awe. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard in her life. She'd never heard the piece he was playing before, so it had to be something he created himself. Yet it looked as if he was surprised by what he was playing, so he must be playing from his heart. This made its way into Sheena's heart and warmed it. The only tears left in her eyes were those of happiness, he was playing for her, and only her.

Lloyd had finally stopped playing, opened hi eyes and saw Sheena staring at him, eyes wide and full of tears, yet these tears didn't seem to be made of sorrow, but of joy. Suddenly, she smiled and flung her arms around him, "Uh...S-Sheena?" he asked nervously.

"Thank you Lloyd, that really cheered me up." She answered. She moved back slightly to look lovingly into his eyes.

Their eyes never looked away, hardly blinked. They were lost in each other's gaze for quite some time. Sheena then inched forward slowly, towards his face, a large blush present on her face. Lloyd also blushed as she neared him, but their eyes never parted. The gap separating their lips lessened, lessened, until they touched as they shared their first kiss.

It lasted only a couple seconds, when they separated. They both laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, w-well if you're better now, I'll...I'll go back to my room and try to get some more sleep." Lloyd finally said after a nervous silence.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Lloyd," Sheena said, her face still flushed, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

30 minutes later, Sheena still had no luck getting back to sleep. She just couldn't get that kiss out of her head, it was just so perfect. The perfect first kiss, from the perfect person. Any doubts of her having true feelings for him were now gone.

Realisation that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep hit her. She left her room, and headed down the corridor, knowing exactly where she was going.

KNOCK. KNOCK. Lloyd, quite quickly opened the door to see Sheena standing there, grinning and blushing like mad.

"H-Hey Lloyd." She said sheepishly.

"Sheena? What are you...?" but before he could finish, Sheena wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Lloyd returned it and they fully entered his room, shutting the door.

* * *

Do you realise how long it took me to right this chapter? Every time I started it, something came up, meaning I had to stop. Plus I decided to take a small break to write a Sheloyd one-shot. Oh well the point is it's finally done hope you enjoyed. Please review, they really help me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story so far. Here we go again with the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Sheena awoke to find herself in Lloyd's arms. They had spent most of the night kissing before they fell asleep in each other's arms. All though neither of them actually said "I love you" to each other, that night fully explained it all.

"Thank you Lloyd." She whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek, and getting out of the bed. She was now only in her underwear, they had managed to stop themselves going all the way. She put on her nightgown and quietly left the room, heading for hers to have a nice shower before she returned to school.

Lloyd, who was awake before Sheena, opened his eyes and got dressed into his newly washed clothes. He then scribbled down a note on some paper, and laid it on his bed along with his violin. He left his room to find Orochi. It didn't take him long, as he was just entering with bags full of groceries.

"Hey Orochi." He yelled.

"Good morning...Lloyd isn't it?" he asked in return.

"Yeah it is. Listen to me, watch over Sheena, never let her out of your site." He was completely serious.

"Huh? Why what happened?" he asked quickly.

"I've no time to explain, but basically someone's after me but they know I'm friends with Sheena, so they may come after her. I'm leaving town soon but that doesn't mean they won't come after her." And with that he left, leaving a very confused Orochi behind him.

Sheena re-entered Lloyd's room, fully dressed, still holding her smile. She was hoping to find him in hope that he was now awake, but to her surprise he was gone. On his bed she saw his violin and a note. It read:

_Dear Sheena,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but you would have tried to come with or stop me and I don't want you to get more involved with my problem than you already have. I care for you too much for you to get hurt. I've already left as I was awake before you and planned this all through. I'm going to tell Orochi to watch over you, so just continue to live your life as normal, go to school, and tell Mr. Ichi I'm sorry, but I had to leave town. I know it must be hard for you to do so, especially after last night, but you MUST forget about me and live a normal life. I'm sorry for getting you into all of this, I truly am. My last gift for you is my violin, it's not much but it's the best I can give you._

Love, Lloyd 

Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Lloyd no." She sobbed. Without thinking, she ran downstairs to find "Orochi!" she yelled, "Where's Lloyd?"

Orochi stared at her, still shocked at Lloyd's sudden statement. "He just left."

"WHAT!" she yelled in shock, "Where did he go? Did he say?"

"All he said was to never let my eye off you, and that he was leaving soon."

"WHAT!" she yelled again, "He's gone to protect me. You fool." She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find him." She said simply.

"Not on your own, you don't. Tell me the whole story and I'll come with you."

"There's no time, I've got to go now if I want to catch him!"

"Don't worry I'll go with her." Said a voice from the door.

They both turned to see Kuchinawa in the doorway.

"But you don't know anything either." Said Orochi.

"I just saw Lloyd outside, and told me everything that's happened." He replied.

"Fine, it's probably better you going anyway, you're the better fighter." Replied Orochi.

"What ever lets just go already." Stated an irritated Sheena. They both left for Raine's house, hoping he was still there looking for Lucrus.

'It's nearly time now.' Thought Kuchinawa, 'Cruxis gets that idiot, and I get Sheena's head.'

- -At Raine's- -

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Lucrus, "You need at least a couple days training before we can leave."

"I'm not kidding!" shouted Lloyd, "We need to leave now whilst we still can!"

'Whilst we still can?' wondered Lucrus, then it hit him, "It's about that girl isn't it?"

Lloyd blushed. "I-I don't want her to get hurt."

"You love her don't you?" Lloyd just nodded, "Very well, then let's go."

"Not pant without me pant you don't!" yelled a half-angry, half-panting person.

They both turned to the voice to see... "Sheena!"

"YES ME!" she yelled, finally catching her breath. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WAS JUST GONNA LET YOU LEAVE!"

"Well...no." he answer quivering in her anger, "I was hoping we would've left before you got here."

SMACK! "If you wanted that you shouldn't have told Kuchinawa anything when he saw you. Do you realised how worried I was when...?" She stopped when she saw his shocked and confused face.

"I never saw Kuchinawa, let alone told him anything." He replied still confused.

"W-What? Kuchinawa why did you...?" but before she could finish, Kuchinawa had covered her mouth with his left hand, and used his right arm to pin her arms to her body.

"Well I guess my cover's blown." He laughed evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Lloyd yelled, furious of his actions. "You're suppose to be her bodyguard!"

"It's because of her my family had to be her bodyguards. If she didn't need protecting my parents wouldn't have died! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! Cruxis will let me kill her if I collect you."

"How can you say that!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It's easy for you two to say that, you don't know..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY WE DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" shouted Lucrus, "Cruxis, the ones you're working for, killed our parents." He felt fine saying this, even though Kratos and Anna weren't his parents.

"And you're fighting against them for revenge." He argued, "It's the exact same thing."

"Cruxis is trying to rule the world! How dare you say they're both the same."

"Look I've had enough of this!" yelled Lloyd, "Let Sheena go NOW!"

"Why don't you fight for her?" Kuchinawa sneered, "If you beat me I'll let her go, but if I win...well you come with me and I get the girl."

This was a big risk, but there was no other way, even letting himself get taken was no option, Cruxis will let him kill Sheena as his reward. "Fine let's do it."

"Lloyd..." Lucrus started.

"I've got to do this by myself. It's my fault she's in danger and I'm gonna put things right."

"Actually, I was going to say take these." He pulled out of his bag two swords, one red, one blue.

"These are..."

"Your father's and mine's greatest swords, they're yours." Lloyd took them, "I'm sure you remember at least the basics of your training?"

"I do, thank you Lucrus; my brother."

Meanwhile, Kuchinawa had tied up Sheena and gagged her. "If you two have finished?" he said laughing, "I'd like to get this over with soon."

"Don't sound so confident." Sneered Lloyd, "I was trained by Kratos Aurion, one of the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"And we'll see how that fairs against Mizuho's greatest warriors' fighting style!"

* * *

Well that's it, you'll have to wait to see who wins. Keep reviewing and I'll update soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

And here's the big fight chapter, sorry if it's not overly great. Thanks to all of your reviews. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Lloyd raised his swords; all the time thinking of all his father had taught him. He looked over to Sheena, now tied up and gagged, eyes full of worry. "Don't worry Sheena," he breathed to himself, "I'm not gonna lose, I'm not gonna lose you." And with that he charged.

He swung his swords horizontally, hoping to strike a major blow, but to his great surprise, Kuchinawa had jumped over him and slashed his back with one of his shurikon.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed evilly. He was going to enjoy toying with him, torturing him, making him suffer. Not because he was cold hearted, but because Sheena would suffer at his pain also, and he wanted to make her suffer like he had done, and more so.

Lloyd became furious, he charged again, slashing one of his swords vertically, but Kuchinawa caught his hand and kneed him in the chest. He collapsed to his knees. "No.." he gasped, "I can't lose, I won't." He stood back up readying his swords once again.

'Come on Lloyd,' thought Lucrus, 'Concentrate, you can beat this guy.'

Sheena on the other hand was thinking the exact opposite, 'Lloyd, please run, while you still have a chance. You can't win, he's Mizuho's strongest fighter.' Tears were falling down her face.

Realising he was now on the defensive, Kuchinawa readied three shurikon in each hand and threw them. Lloyd used both his swords to slash them away, but this left himself open. Kuchinawa charged and, using another Shurikon, slashed his chest.

The cut wasn't too deep, and not life threatening, yet they were causing him immense pain. He was screaming out in agony.

The sound of an opening door was heard, as the Sage siblings walked out to see what the noise was about.

"What in earth is going on!" Raine asked.

"Why is Sheena tied up Lucrus?" Genis asked the man, completely bewildered that he wasn't stepping in to help Lloyd.

He said nothing in reply and just continued to stare at the now silent Lloyd.

Lloyd had fell flat on his face, the last blow being too much for him to handle, "Is that it?" Kuchinawa asked laughing, "Well I guess that means I won then, I'll just kill Sheena and then take you away then shall I?"

Lloyd forced his head up to see him moving towards Sheena, a knife in his right hand. Anger started to pump through him, anger he'd never felt before. He felt power flowing through him, he stood up and shouted, "This battles not over yet!"

Kuchinawa turned, completely shocked that he could stand after his onslaught. "Heh, you're still up huh?" he laughed, "Fine then!" he started throwing his shurikon at the young swordsman.

A golden glow engulfed Lloyd. He used his swords to slash at all the spinning blades advancing on him, and cut them all in half.

"What!" he shouted, throwing more and more shurikon, but Lloyd slashed them all, his arms blurring at the speed they were moving at. He soon ran out, "IMPOSSIBLE! I've never run out before killing the enemy!" he drew the knife he was planning to use on Sheena and charged furiously, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

Before he even made it half way to him, he slashed his swords in an 'X' shape, and a golden energy blast, also 'X' shaped, went to meet him. At first it didn't look as if anything happened, the blast went straight through him then disappeared, but then the knife fell from his hand, and he split into four.

Everyone was shocked at Lloyd's sudden burst of power, everyone that is, except Lucrus. 'So he's experienced what power he can summon when he needs to.' He thought.

The glow faded from Lloyd, as he moved towards Sheena. He finally reached her, knelt down and untied her. Sheena then ripped off her gag, flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, crying tears of joy. "Oh Lloyd, I'm so glad you're safe." She sobbed, pulling herself away from him.

Next thing, however, Lloyd cried out in pain, and fell unconscious.

"LLOYD!"

"It's ok," said Lucrus, who had just walked up to them, "his injuries just caught up to him, he's resting now."

"I'll call the hospital." Started Raine, still in shock of what just happened.

"No." He said decisively.

"WHAT!" yelled Sheena, still crying, "He needs medical attention!"

"Yes but there's no security in Iselia's hospital, plus they'll call the police, and they won't believe us. They'll probably arrest him for killing Kuchinawa."

"So where are you planning to go?" asked Genis, a little disoriented at the sight of a cut up body.

"I know of a place where the three of us can hide."

"The three of you?" asked Raine curiously. Lucrus just pointed at Sheena.

"What? You're not gonna even try and stop me?" Sheena asked.

"I can see the love you hold for him, you would've come no matter what I said."

At these words Sheena blushed furiously. Raine on the other hand looked furious.

"I can see why you have to take Lloyd," she said, trying to sound calm, "but there's no way you're taking Sheena away, she's the bloody princess of Mizuho for crying out loud. Don't you think it might be obvious she's gone?"

"Sheena is probably safest with us right now."

"But surely she has more bodyguards than just Kuchi...what ever."

"Only one other, his brother Orochi. We can't be too sure of his help. Firstly, his brother's just been killed, so he'll be mourning for a while. Secondly, he may feel resentful towards her for being the cause of another member of his family's death. Finally, he may absolutely hate her for being in love for his brother's murderer, even if it was to protect her."

Raine couldn't argue anymore. "Find then, I'll just say that they're doing something as a project or something."

"Uh, how are we gonna get there fast enough?" Sheena asked Lucrus.

"The same way I got here, by a rehaird."

"Rehaird?" they all asked.

He pulled out a small cube, pressed the button on its top, and a small, weird machine appeared. It had wings, a control panel and was completely white, except for the front, which was purple.

"MARVELOUS!" exclaimed Raine, causing everyone to jump, "I must see how it..."

"Not now sis!" interrupted Genis, "They're in a hurry.

Raine was going to snap back at him, but he was right, they had to leave now.

"Then let us leave." Stated Lucrus, "Sheena, I'll get on first, to drive, then you'll get on behind me, holding on to Lloyd. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, please lets hurry." She replied, she had not once loosened her grip on Lloyd.

They got on the rehaird and they took off with immense speed.

* * *

Well, there you go, I'm a bit disappointed with the fight, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. Please keep reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, here's chapter 10, thanks for all your reviews.

* * *

They finally landed in the middle of the desert, which Sheena just assumed was the Triet desert; she was too worried about Lloyd to worry about simple things.

Lucrus picked up Lloyd, in a cradle like fashion, which meant Sheena couldn't keep care of him, which slightly agitated her; she didn't ever want to let go of him after what happened earlier.

"Who goes there?" asked the guards man behind the metal door in a sand dune, after he heard a noise outside. "Oh it's you again, and who are those two?" he asked eyeing Lloyd and Sheena, she couldn't help noticing he spent most of his time eyeing her body.

"My companions, as you can see this one needs help, he was attacked by someone working for Cruxis." Replied Lucrus.

"Very well." He opened the door. Upon seeing the guard's appearance Sheena yelled out.

"CRUXIS!" she was dumbfounded, "I thought you were against them? Why did you lie to us? Why...?"

"Sheena, these are the Renegades." He interrupted, "They are an organisation against Cruxis, and before you ask, they have their own reason for looking like Cruxis members."

"Oh...right...sorry." She apologised, "I guess I'm just a bit jumpy, what with what's happening an all."

"It's perfectly understandable Sheena."

"Are you actually gonna enter or are you just going to talk all day?" asked the now irritated guard.

They entered. The guard was now freely viewing Sheena's figure, noticing this, she decided to take action. SMACK!

"If you look at me again, I'll aim the next one where you will most definitely like to maintain." She threatened, making Lucrus chuckle, and the guard in immense pain.

"So you've got him?" asked a voice from down the corridor. They turned to see a man with blue hair, dressed in a strange type of armour, with a cape. "And why is the princess of Mizuho here?"

"Well hello to you too Yuan." Replied, Lucrus, "Yes this is Lloyd, and Sheena's a very close friend of his."

"How do you know I'm the princess?" asked Sheena shocked.

"We have our resources." He replied simply, "But I must ask you to not to hit my guards."

"Tell them to not look at me then," she said hot tempered, raising a fist, "if they do I'll give them what they deserve."

"Heh, I heard the princess of Mizuho was hot headed, but I must admit I did not believe she was this bad."

"WHAT!"

"If you don't mind?" Lucrus interrupted, ending the impending argument. "Lloyd needs medical attention."

"Right, if you'll follow me."

10 minutes later, Lloyd was lying in a bed, in a private room, with a renegade doctor and Sheena watching over him. Lucrus had gone to talk with Yuan privately.

"I've healed his wounds as much as I could, and he's bandaged up." The doctor told Sheena as he got up to leave, "Just let him rest for a while."

"Ok, thank you." She answered gratefully. He left. She started stoking his hair with her right hand, and grasped his hand with the other. "Lloyd I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered, "I'd never forgive myself if they took you." She kissed his forehead.

Just then the door opened and Lucrus entered looking grim. "How is he?" he asked, with little concern in his voice.

"The doctor said he healed as much he could, and all he needs now is rest." She replied, close to tears. She then noticed his face expression. "What's wrong?"

"It might be hard for us to get out of here. Yuan seems to have taken too much interest in Lloyd and I."

"_So you've found the second Angelus Project subject." Yuan stated. They were in a fairly small room, sitting on a circular table, along with Botta._

"_How did you know of the project?" Lucrus asked shocked._

"_I'm a high ranking member of Cruxis, as well as the leader of the Renegades, I should know of the most important project of both my enemy and to my leader."_

"_What!"_

"_Don't worry, his loyalty lies with the Renegades." Inputted Botta._

"_How can I be sure? Why can I trust the one who works for my enemy?"_

"_You will just have to." Answered Yuan simply, "But for now we have questions for you, and rest assure you will not leave this base till you have answered them._

"_And what are these questions?" _

"_Lets leave them for later, I would like you to attend dinner with me and bring the princess along too" it was not an offer, but an order. "Lloyd is welcome to come too, but I think he's still too injured hahaha." He laughed menacingly._

_Lucrus felt like attacking at this insult, but knew better._

"_Fine me and Sheena will attend."_

"WHAT!" yelled Sheena, "There's no way I'm attending dinner with that creep."

"I feel that we have no choice, they have us at their mercy you know."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving Lloyd alone in a place like this!"

"I know how you feel but if either of us don't go they may hurt him."

This was the only thing that changed her mind, "O-Ok."

"Then lets go." And they left.

5 minutes later, Sheena and Lucrus were sitting on the same circular table along with Yuan and Botta. The table was filled with different foods, including some of Mizuho's specialities.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed yourselves?" asked Yuan after a very quiet meal.

They both remained silent, even though the food was delicious, they had certainly NOT enjoyed themselves, they were both worrying about Lloyd.

"I believe you have some questions for me." Replied Lucrus.

"Yes, the first, why did you not get Botta here to obtain the data on the Angelus Project, when you helped him to infiltrate the Cruxis stronghold?"

"Simply, to protect Lloyd, I didn't him to get hooked up in all of this."

"Well you seem to have failed in that task." Chuckled Botta.

"Anything else?"

"Only one; why does Cruxis want you? Why will they do anything to get their hands on you?"

This really shocked Lucrus. "You mean you don't know? But you're a high ranking member surely you were told?"

"For security reasons, only a few members were told. I was only told the name not the name of the project not the aim. Now tell me."

"Now why should I tell you, so you can use us to your advantage? I don't think so."

Yuan just laughed, "Yes I thought you might say that, that's why I took precautions." He snapped his fingers.

Two guards entered the room, carrying between them...

"LLOYD!" yelled Sheena in shock.

"Mwahahaha! Did you really think I'd let you not tell me?" Yuan laughed evilly, "Why do you think I wanted both of you here? So no-one stopped me taking him."

"LET HIM GO NOW!" Sheena exclaimed, eyes full of tears.

"Of course, that is, as soon as Lucrus here gives us the full story."

"Fine." Said Lucrus, forcing himself not to lunge at Yuan. He began the story and told him everything, from the origins of the project, to the creation of project 3. "Then Lloyd's power kicked in, and his attack killed him. However his wounds were bad, so we brought him here, to where I thought was safe."

"Heh so that's it huh?" asked Yuan.

"Sir you know what we can do now we know?" answered Botta.

"Yes, using these warriors we could easily finish Cruxis." He turned to the two holding Lloyd, "Take him back to his room, for now. As for you two, you can wait with him."

"Wait! Let Sheena go, she has nothing to do with this." Came the hoarse voice of Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" asked Sheena.

"Heh, so you're awake, well I'm sorry but now she knows our location, she has to stay here." Replied Yuan coldly.

"NO!" was all Lloyd could muster, before falling out cold again.

Yuan snapped his fingers again, and a dozen more guards showed up, "Take them back to their room."

For Lloyd's sake, both Sheena and Lucrus went back to their room silently.

* * *

And there you go, hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to put more Sheloyd in the next chapter, hopefully. Please review, I enjoy reading them. 


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is chapter 11. Thanks to all you reviewers, keep it up.

* * *

Lloyd, Sheena, and Lucrus were in their room. Lloyd was still out cold, whilst Sheena and Lucrus were thinking of ways to get out. Right now however, it seemed hopeless.

"Oh it's hopeless!" cried Sheena, after 10 minutes, "I can't think of any way to get out of here."

"Calm down Sheena," Lucrus said reassuringly, "a solution will present itself in time."

"I wish I had your confidence, especially with Lloyd..."

"It's ok Sheena, he'll be fine." Right on cue, a moan came from the bed, "You should go see him, don't worry, I'll keep thinking on a way to escape."

"Ok, thanks Lucrus." She walked over towards Lloyd's bed.

"Take care of him Sheena." Lucrus whispered.

"Hey Lloyd," Sheena said softly, "how you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Sheena." Was all he said in reply.

"What...What for?" she asked confused.

"F-For everything. For getting you involved with the Angelus Project, for Kuchinawa wanting to kill you, for..."

SMACK! "Don't talk like that, it wasn't your fault he wanted my head."

"Yes it is, he could've killed you anytime before, but after he saved us from Cruxis yesterday, he did want to and nearly succeeded. It would have been better if you never knew me, if I'd died in the fire with my parents."

SMACK! "Lloyd stop it, you're the best thing that had ever happened to me." She started to blush but continued, "I-I love you Lloyd, and I'd be with you no matter how bad the situation may be."

"Well if you do love me, can you stop hitting me, at least for now. I'm still in pain here." He laughed painfully.

"Oh...right...sorry Lloyd, I just had to get through to you."

"Well it worked, but seriously Sheena, I truly am sorry."

But Sheena had put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh. It's okay Lloyd, really. I'm fine as long as I'm with you." She hugged him tightly.

"Sheena?"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"I love you too."

These words meant everything to Sheena, they had never told each other how they felt in words, they just expressed themselves. Now, they both had proof of each other's love.

Sheena let go of Lloyd to look into Lloyd's eyes. She saw regret, sadness, but most of all love and adoration. She cupped her hands over his cheeks, and pulled him into a deep kiss. She started to lie on top of him, completely forgetting about his injuries.

"Ouch!" Lloyd tried to cry out in pain, but he was muffled by the continuing kiss.

"Lloyd what's wrong!" exclaimed Sheena, breaking the kiss.

"Lying...chest...wound." he stuttered.

"Oh Lloyd I'm so sorry I completely forgot, I'm sorry." She apologised quickly, getting back to her feet.

But Lloyd was laughing, between small gasps of pain, but laughing all the same, "Don't worry Sheena, I'm ok."

They both started laughing, "Man who ever said laughter is the best medicine should be shot!" Lloyd stated, discontinuing his laughter.

Sheena, however, laughed harder, "You always cheer me up Lloyd." She knelt down on her knees, leaned over him, and kissed him once again.

Over in the corner of the room, Lucrus was watching, a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry Lloyd," he said to himself, "I shouldn't have brought you into this. I'm gonna set things right." He silently moved to the door and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guards outside the door.

"I must talk with Yuan, I have a proposition for him."

"Very well."

Back in the room, Sheena had entered the bed with Lloyd, and wrapped her arms around him, and they were both asleep. Neither had noticed Lucrus' absence.

* * *

And there you have it, not particularly long but it's still there. What's Lucrus planning, find out next time. Please keep these reviews coming. 


	12. Chapter 12

Uhhh...I seem to be getting less and less reviews coming in. PLEASE keep them coming, they really help me.

* * *

Lloyd woke up the next morning to see Sheena's face. He was happy to see that she was smiling. Her ace was even more beautiful when she smiled. He tried to raise his hand to stroke her face, but he realised that both were entwined with Sheena's, and he did not want to move them for the world.

Her eyes started to open, "Morning beautiful." He said, but she closed her eyes tight shut and wrapped her arms round his body.

"Not yet, please not yet." She said sleepily, yet lovingly. She obviously didn't want that moment to end.

Lloyd decided to let her be, but looked up in order to see Lucrus wasn't watching them. But not only was he not watching, he was not in the room. "Lucrus?"

At this, Sheena suddenly let go and sat up, "WHAT! Don't tell me he was watching us." She said as she looked around for him, "W-Where is he?"

"I don't know." He replied. He got out of the bed, and immediately clutched his wounds. "OUCH!"

"Lloyd!" she ran over to him to support him, "You've got to take it easy still."

But Lloyd, for once, was not listening to her, he was still looking for Lucrus, though he already knew he wasn't there. "Where are you Lucrus."

As if on cue, the door flung open, but it wasn't Lucrus; it was just Botta, "Well, well, well." He said, "Looks like you two are free to go."

Whatever Lloyd and Sheena expecting him to say, it wasn't that, "W-What?" asked Sheena.

"You, princess, and Lloyd there, are free to leave are humble abode."

"W-What about Lucrus?" Lloyd asked, still shocked at this statement.

"He will be staying." He simply replied, "he has asked me to give this to you, but you must open it after you have left us." He handed him a letter, which was fairly heavy for just a letter.

Lloyd moved towards Botta, "If you think I'm just gonna leave without him you're dead wro..." he stopped as Botta raised his abnormally large sword, not towards Lloyd, but Sheena's throat.

"If you value the princess' life, you will leave."

"Lloyd didn't want to leave Lucrus behind, but he didn't want to lose Sheena even more. "O-Ok."

Sheena couldn't help but be pleased, even though Botta hadn't lowered his sword. Lloyd was willing to leave Lucrus, just so she wouldn't be harmed. "Heh, I'm glad you see it our way." He said, lowering his sword, "Now if you would all follow me."

Both reluctantly did as they were told, Sheena's hand unconsciously grabbed Lloyd's and she felt calmed when he squeezed back.

They finally arrived, not at the entrance, but at a very large room, with a circular platform in the centre, lots of machines surrounded it. "Get on." Botta ordered the two.

They did as they were told, then they heard a switch being flipped. Lights started moving around them, and they both felt weird. Suddenly, the whole landscape changed to a large field, "Teleportation?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

Then Sheena turned around for a better look at their surroundings, and realised where they were, "Lloyd, we're outside Mizuho." Sure enough, they had been transported to just outside the massive kingdom of Mizuho.

Lloyd was in awe, he had never seen such an amazing sight, he had lived in solitude for most his life. He then remembered the letter, it was still in his hand that wasn't clasping Sheena's. He opened it and two objects fell out, but he started reading Lucrus' writing.

_Dear Lloyd and Sheena,_

_By the time you have read this, you should be just outside Mizuho, as I arranged with Yuan. This is the safest place both of you can be in. Last night, I approached him and gave him a proposition. He only needs one of us to create these ultimate warriors to fight against Cruxis. I should never had brought you into this mess, so I told him to let you go. In return, I am going to give him knowledge of all of the data on the Angelus Project, as I have a memory of everything that happened, and other important information I hold on their stronghold. What ever you do, DO NOT come back for me, just concentrate on looking after yourself and Sheena. Inside, I have given two exshperes. These will protect you both from any firearm, but also increase all your senses, reactions, and overall fighting ability. Take these as my last gift for you._

_From Lucrus._

Sheena picked up the two fallen objects, whilst Lloyd re-read the letter in horror. They were triangular in shape, but the corners were rounded off, and in the centre was a small sphere. It looked as if it would attach to the back of their hand. 

"Lucrus no," he pleaded, "I can't lose you again." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, as Sheena whispered,

"I'm sorry." And he just cried into her shoulder, "Shhhhh, it's ok, it's ok." She comforted him. They stayed silent until he stopped crying, "Come on Lloyd, let's go to the castle." And they headed off towards the palace.

They had arrived outside the main gate to the palace, and Sheena had a thought, 'I wonder what Grandpa would think of my choice in boyfriend' and then her heart fell, 'there's no way he'd except him, he was a commoner, and an outsider to boot.'

"Sheena, are you ok?" Lloyd asked, seeing the sad look of her face.

"Oh nothing, just a bit nervous of seeing my grandpa again." She replied hastily.

Lloyd did not believe this, but he knew not to pry into the matter. "Well let's go." They entered.

If Lloyd was impressed by the outside, he would have died of shock at the immense beauty of the inside. Sheena smiled warmly at his expression. They entered the thrown room to find two guards, standing either side of a large chair, with an old man with a crown on his head.

"GRANDPA!" yelled Sheena as she ran to hug him.

"Sheena?" the king of Mizuho asked confused, "You should be in the Iselia School right now. What's wrong?"

"It's a long story Gran...I mean Your Highness." She said, then pointing out Lloyd, "This is Lloyd Irv...I mean Aurion." She then whispered something Lloyd could not hear into is ear. The King looked shocked, but whispered something back.

"Well, I assume you have a story to tell me?" the King asked, "Well then lets get started."

* * *

And there we go hope you enjoyed. Like I said before, PLEASE send me more reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

And again I'm back, sorry for l8 update, my aunt had a wedding. I'm still not getting as many reviews, but thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

* * *

Sheena was now talking in a private room, talking to her grandfather. With help from Sheena, Lloyd had told the King of Mizuho everything that had happened, well, except for their romantic sessions that is. He thanked him for taking such good care of her granddaughter. Sheena had told Lloyd to keep himself busy whilst she had a talk with the King about their relationship. He said he was gonna do some training.

"I must say I'm not overly happy with your decision," the King started, "I'd much prefer you to choose one of noble blood, like the Duke of Meltokio's son."

"Duke Wilder's son is a damn pervert," she replied angrily, "in his last visit he tried to peep on me in the shower and take a picture."

"Be that as it may, the boy you chose is no noble. I knew that this would end like this, you finding someone you could really connect to at that school. Why him? What has he offered you?"

"True love! He loves me FOR me. Not for my body or my authority. I can't even count the times he's forgotten I'm a princess."

"Sheena be reasonable." He tried to calm her down, "Our laws say the heir must only marry a noble. Which, as I've said, he's not."

"There's nothing saying I can't date him, or love him. I just won't marry anyone else. If I can't have him I won't marry."

The King was in shock. He'd never heard his granddaughter be so aggressive, or determined, not since her parents died. She must really love him to go against Mizuho laws. "Well I suppose you want us to find a room for him? In the castle I mean."

"No, he needs medical attention right now."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking out the window, "From what I see, he's in top form,"

Sheena went to the window to look out at the field. To her astonishment, Lloyd was swinging his swords around with immense power and speed. Looking closer, she saw one of the expheres attached to the back of his hand.

"Grandfather?" Sheena asked hopefully, "Can I ask for a favour?"

"Certainly." He replied, "What is it?"

"I need a weapon, I wanna train with Lloyd."

To her surprise, he smiled and automatically said, "I know just the thing, wait here."

Five minutes later, he returned, with a black box. "This was your mother's, she specialised in it. She wanted me to give it to you when the time came."

Sheena took the box and opened it. Inside, was a blood red short sword, black leather covering the handle. "It's...it's..." she didn't know what to say, but there was only one word to describe it, "beautiful, thanks Grandpa." She hugged him, then placed the blade into its black scabbard, and ran towards the gate to the field where Lloyd was. On the way, she attached the exsphere that she held on to, to the back of her left hand.

"Good luck my grandchild, your mother thought it was beautiful too." He said to himself.

Sheena arrived outside to see Lloyd still going at it, he hadn't notice her arrive yet. Instead of letting her presence known, she decided to just watch Lloyd for a while. She really noticed how majestic he looked when he moved, how handsome he looked in this light, and how skilled he was with the twin swords.

Lloyd had just performed a horizontal slash when he finally noticed Sheena. He stared lovingly into her eyes, whilst still noticing the beauty of her face. "Hey," he said sheepishly, "how did your talk go?"

"Fairly effective, I think." She replied, then without warning, she unsheathed her blade and charged.

Lloyd only just raised his swords in time to block the attack. He would've started asking questions, but he noticed her evil grin, she was sparing against him. He jumped back to free his swords and charged to slash both swords horizontally.

Sheena easily ducked and raised her short sword to his throat, "Well that was fast." She laughed, "I expected better."

Lloyd laughed, "Ok, ok, let me go and I'll try harder this time."

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like having you at my mercy like this." She raised her head and kissed him lustfully, whilst still holding the blade to his throat. She smiled evilly.

Lloyd's mind was racing with thoughts of what she might make him do, but tried to shake them off when they got a bit too pleasant for him. "Oh come on, please." He pleaded, "Give me another try, I wasn't expecting you to be that good."

Sheena gave him a quick kiss, then said, "Oh all right, it's fun beating you." And lowered her short sword.

He laughed as he moved away, "You won't beat me again. This time I won't hold back."

"Bring it on!" And they both charged.

They both had a lot of fun, there was lots of swinging, blocking, ducking, dodging, jumping, and, when they got any available chances, quick kisses. It was also a laugh when a soldier out patrolling tried to interfere, thinking they were really fighting to kill. Finally, Lloyd managed to grab Sheena around the waist with one arm, and with the other, held a sword to her throat. Their exspheres were doing their job.

"Gotcha!" he yelled gleefully, "I told you I'd win!"

"Well done Lloyd." She said seductively, "Now if you'll let me go I'll give you your prize."

He blushed, "S-Sure." But as he was letting go of her, a sharp blow hit him in the back of the head, and he fell on the floor unconscious.

"LLOYD!" yelled a distressed Sheena.

"Never fear my voluptuous princess," started a masculine and very proud voice, "the great Zelos Wilder, son of Duke Wilder of Meltokio, is here to save..."

SMACK! "YOU IDIOT!" SMACK! "HOW DARE YOU..." SMACK! "KNOCK HIM OUT!" SMACK!

"Ouch!" Zelos yelled in pain, "Why are you hurting me? Shouldn't you be thanking me greatly for saving you?"

"Ok, in that order; because you just knocked out my boyfriend, and you didn't save me, we were sparing." He could tell she was furious, but was shocked at these words.

"BOYFRIEND? That runt's your boyfriend?"

SMACK! "He's not a runt, he could easily beat you!"

"So why is he the one out cold?"

She blushed, "Because...Because his attention was all on me ok!"

"Lady Sheena!" yelled a guard's voice, "What's wrong, I heard shouting?"

"Take this man away!" yelled Sheena at the guard, "To the dungeon!"

"WHAT!" yelled a shocked Zelos, "You can't do that! I'm the Duke's son!"

"Yes but the Duke's son can be arrested, only the Duke can't." Said Sheena, matter-of-factly. "And gag him whilst you're at it!" she said as an after-thought, before he could argue some more.

The guard did so and took him away. Sheena then picked up Lloyd and carried him to her room, 'Man these exspheres have a lot of uses.' She thought to herself. 'Beating someone senseless and carrying an unconscious, 12 stone boy up 3 flights of stairs.'

Meanwhile, in the dungeon...

"Zelos, you have a visitor" said a guard through the bars of his cell. In walked a woman with long green hair, in red armour, an evil smile on her face.

"My, my, my, ain't we a pretty one." Zelos flirted, "Is this gorgeous babe gonna spring me out?"

"How you like both that and the girl who sent you in here?" she asked

"Huh?"

"If you help us to...acquire something, we will give you the girl as a reward."

Catching on, Zelos asked, "Can I do what I wish with her?"

"Anything your perverted mind desires."

"I'm in."

"Good."

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Please keep reviewing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming. Oh and apologies for all you who don't like perverted Zelos, it's just that the only way I think he'd join Cruxis was if he was obsessed with Sheena.

* * *

Lloyd woke up with the back of his head hurting. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened that made him fall out cold, but it had hurt. Then he had a thought; Cruxis! But after looking around his surroundings, he could tell if it was Cruxis, he would not be lying in a soft, king-size bed, in a very large room.

He sat up and looked around for a better look. It was larger than he originally thought it was. As well as the king-size bed, there was a large table, including six chairs surrounding it, a large TV attached to the wall, a large desk with a mirror on it, and a large balcony.

Looking at the balcony, he saw a very beautiful woman leaning against the bar, facing out to the city view. She had her black hair down now, and it was blowing with the wind. He noticed all her beautiful curves even more in the light of the setting sun.

'The sun's setting? Man how long was I out for?' he thought to himself. He got up and started walking towards the balcony, legs wobbling from not moving for hours.

"Sheena?" he asked.

"Lloyd!" she yelled and flung her arms around, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Yeah. What exactly happened anyway?"

"Some idiotic pervert who's been after me for ages saw us sparing, and thought he would really impress me if he _saved_ me from you."

"That explains why my heads pounding. How'd I get here anyhow?"

"I carried you up to my room and laid you on the bed." She replied blushing slightly.

"Thanks Sheena."

"Your very welcome, now how about that reward for beating me..." she moved towards Lloyd's head and was about to kiss him, when a loud grumble stopped her in her tracks. "Looks like we have to feed you first though huh?"

Lloyd chuckled apologetically, "Yeah sorry, haven't eaten for a while."

"Well in that case just wait here while I get something arranged for us." And with that she left the room.

Lloyd looked out of the balcony at the beautiful view of the city. The setting sun intensified its extravagant beauty. Caught by this, he did not notice Sheena's return.

Having noticed this, she had a thought and put an evil grin crossed her face. She crept up behind him so he wouldn't hear her and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said playfully.

Normally, Lloyd would have chucked who ever it was over the balcony, but he knew it was Sheena just by the touch of her soft, delicate hands.

"Ha ha, very funny Sheena." He said, "Can you please..." but before he could finish, Sheena had turned him around, still covering his eyes, and kissed him passionately.

After a while, she finally removed her hands so she could wrap them round his neck o pulled him into a deeper kiss. They carried on like this for quite a while, and only stopped when the door opened.

They pulled apart from each other abruptly to stare at the newcomers. There were a number of people entering the room, all in Mizuho robes, and all carrying trays of food. They placed the dishes on the large circle and left the room without a word.

"Oh by the way," started Sheena, "we are having Ramen and Sushi." This made Lloyd reminisce of his lunch with Sheena, and his futile attempts of using chopsticks.

"Oh great," he said, "the chopsticks again."

Sheena giggled, "Don't worry, I personally requested knives and forks."

Lloyd blushed, "T-Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry, now come on lets eat!"

They both sat down opposite each other, and before Sheena could even think about setting out the food, Lloyd had grabbed all the dishes and set them out perfectly. As Lloyd brought her cup to him to pour her some tea, Sheena said, "Lloyd that was perfect! You remembered everything I taught you."

"Of course I did," he replied, "you didn't think I'd forget anything you taught me did you? If it wasn't for you, I'd be on the streets looking for a job. I'm really grateful."

"No problem Lloyd," she started to blush slightly, "Besides, I should be thanking you."

"Huh? Why?"

"You where the first person to show me true friendship, true love. Not just in Iselia, but everywhere I've been to. Everyone's always only cared for my authority or my body. That's why." And she leaned over the table and kissed him.

"He he, thanks Sheena." And they started eating. It was a lot easier for Lloyd to eat with knives and forks.

When they had finished, the same people who brought the food came back in, as if knowing when they had finished, and cleaned the table of it's trays.

"Oh and by the way," started one of the servants, "the both of you have been invited to a dance tonight." And he placed a letter in the centre of the table. He left without another word.

"Huh, by who?" asked Sheena.

"And why am I invited?" inputted Lloyd.

Sheena opened the letter and read;

_Dear Princess Sheena and her boyfriend,_

_You are both invited to a ball being held in two days time in the palace of Meltokio. This is a way of apologising for my assault on you, whatever your name is, and because we will be having a pair of representatives from each city in the world, plus all the nobles of Meltokio, and I convinced the king to invite you two. I must remind you that there are no weapons allowed under any circumstances. We will also be providing you with a room, as the party lasts all night._

_From, Zelos Wilder, son of Duke Wilder of Meltokio._

"Well that was really nice of him," stated Lloyd, but at the look of Sheena's face he asked, "What's up?"

"Hmmm. I've never known him to be the apologising sort, he's always considered himself right, even when it's obvious he's wrong." She replied, "But I don't know, maybe he told his father why he was put in jail and he forced him to do it."

"Well what ever the reason it's still a nice gesture."

"So...you interested?" Sheena asked, blushing slightly.

"Ummm, well I don't actually have any formal clothes, I've only worn these for ages."

"Well that's no problem, we've got tomorrow to go and find some in town."

"But I haven't got any money, I should've got paid at the end of the week, but I obviously can't return their now."

"Hey if you don't want to go it's fine."

"Oh no I want to go really, it's just I can't go in this and I can't afford new clothes so..."

"Oh don't worry I'll pay for you, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me."

"Thanks a lot Sheena, I'm really looking forward to this."

Sheena yawned, "Yeah me too, but first let's get some sleep."

Lloyd yawned too, "Yeah, you're right. So where's my room?"

"Uh...well," she blushed, "I didn't ask for a room for you."

"So where..." he then caught on, "O-Oh, are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah sure, it's not the first time is it?"

"Ok, I'll just get changed in the...wait, all I have is this."

Sheena giggled, "Don't worry Lloyd, I asked for some clothes for you, look." She pointed to the bed.

Sure enough, there on the bed lay blue, Mizuho styled robes, similar to what he wore in Iselia. He picked them up and said, "Thanks Sheena, I'll just change in the bathroom." He enetered the bathroom and started to change, trying not to think about Sheena getting change.

A couple minutes later, Lloyd was dressed and yelled through the door, "Sheena? Are you ready for me to come in?"

"Yeah come on in." She yelled back, and he returned to the main room.

Sheena was wearing a very beautiful purple nightgown, which didn't cover her arms, but ended between her knee and ankle. He also noticed that it was made of a thin, translucent material, so he could see her underwear.

"Sheena you look gorgeous!" he exclaimed without thinking, then realising what he said, blushed furiously, "Oh sorry, I didn't..."

But Sheena giggled appreciably saying, "It's ok Lloyd, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"He he, thanks."

Sheena then started to blush, "So, you ready for bed?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

They both moved towards the bed an slowly entered together. Lloyd was gonna just let her sleep, but Sheena had got on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

Embracing him in her arms she muttered sleepily, "Night Lloyd."

"Sweet dreams Sheena." He replied, as he wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep quite quickly.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked it. Please review.

By the way, I'm planning to do another story in celebration of the summer holidays, where something interesting happens to Lloyd and Sheena when they're diving, in Altamira. Tell me if you're interested.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews. It looks like it's a go for my Altamira story, so I'm gonna start it soon, but it's not going to take priority.

* * *

Sheena awoke to find herself still on top of Lloyd. He was still in a deep sleep. She cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

She slowly got off him, and out the bed, so he wouldn't wake up, and headed for the bathroom for a nice shower.

"Darn, I forgot this locks been broken since that damn pervert tried peeping on me!" she said, trying to keep her voice down, "I hope he doesn't wake up too soon." And with that she closed the door and started to undress for a shower.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was having a troubled sleep.

_Lloyd was standing in front of his old house, watching his parents wave lovingly at him. Suddenly, the whole scene changed as the house burst into_ _flames, and two dead bodies lay before him._

"_MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOO!" he yelled._

_From the bodies, two spirits rose and stood before him, "Why did you leave us? Why did you run?" said the voice of his mother._

"_I fought to save you Lloyd," said the voice of his father, "and you ran like a baby!"_

"_No...I didn't want...I didn't mean..." he started, but couldn't finish. He started to run from the scene._

"_You coward, you still run now!" yelled his mother from behind._

"_How can we be proud of a coward?" asked his father._

_But Lloyd continued to run, until he bumped into someone._

"_OOF! Sorry," he started._

"_Yes you should be." Said a very familiar voice._

_He looked up. "Lucrus?"_

"_I sacrificed everything to let you free from the Renegades, and you didn't even try to even talk to me before you left."_

"_But...I couldn't risk Sheena being..."_

"_Oh I get it. Who cares if I get experimented on? As long as you can get all lovey-dovey with your girlfriend. I don't see why she likes a coward like you." He started to walk away. "You know, I'm glad I was taken, that way I don't have to see you ever again!" he disappeared into the gathering shadows._

"_Lucrus no..." Lloyd collapsed to his knees, "I'm...sorry"_

"NOOOO!" Lloyd sat bolt upright, shaking with fear of his dream, was he such a coward? Did he deserve anyone's friendship, let alone anyone's love. 

He shook his head trying to forget what he just saw. Thinking that washing his face with cold water might help, he went towards the bathroom and pushed open the door.

"LLOYD!" yelled Sheena, she had just got out of the shower and was facing the door when she held her towel to her back before wrapping it around her. She covered herself quickly.

"Sorry! Sorry Sheena! The door wasn't locked, and I needed to clear my head so I was going to wash my face, I didn't know you were in here. I'm so sorry!" Lloyd immediately shut his eyes, but couldn't get the vision of her perfect body out of his head.

"It's ok. It's ok, you didn't know I was in here, or that the lock was broken." She said blushing furiously, then said without thinking, "Besides, this makes us even."

"Even?" then it clicked, "When did you see me..."

"Back in Iselia." She answered, knowing there was no way of getting out of this jam, "I was bringing you fresh clothes, and heard you exiting, looking for a towel, and I hid under the bed and saw you."

"O-Oh right." He replied, a bit embarrassed that she saw him naked, especially since he had no idea she had.

"Can you, you know, leave while I get dressed?" she asked blushing furiously.

"Sure. Sorry." He left and shut the door. "Well that," he said to himself, "was awkward."

Five minutes later, Sheena exited the bathroom in her normal clothes, the blush still present on her face.

"Sheena, I am really, really sorry," he told her, "if I knew you were in there I wouldn't of barged in."

"Lloyd, I told you it's ok, that lock's been broken for ages, you didn't know that. Besides," her voice lost its soothing and sounded serious, and concerned, "the look on your face before you saw me, you look terrified. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He lied, "Just...Just a bad dream."

"After what I've seen and heard what you've been through, it must have been some nightmare." She said voice full of concern. "Come on, tell me about it."

"No, seriously it's nothing."

"Oh come on Lloyd, I can tell by now when your lieing." She said hotly, "Besides, after what you've just seen you owe me at least that."

"Ok..." he said, giving in. Part of him knew he could never argue against Sheena. "Well, I was outside my old house and then...and then it..." But before he could say anything else, he hugged Sheena tightly, "I'm sorry, I wish I wasn't such a coward. You deserve someone better, not a coward like me."

Sheena hugged him back, "Lloyd listen, you're the most important thing in the world for me. I couldn't care less if you're a coward." She tightened her grip, "Besides, you're not a coward, you've risked yourself so many times for me, that's not in the least bit cowardice. You're the bravest person I know."

"But I ran when my parents needed my help."

"Lloyd you were young, scared. Anyone else your age back then would've ran. You've changed now, willing to fight for those you love."

"But...But I never even tried to save Lucrus from the Renegades."

"That was to save me. It was the bravest thing ever, leaving your own brother for me, I call that bravery."

Lloyd couldn't think of what else to say. Sheena was right, so what if he was a coward back then, as long as he was brave enough to protect Sheena, who cares? "Thanks Sheena." He said releasing her.

"No problem Lloyd." She replied cheerfully.

"I really mean it, you've helped me out so much lately. I owe you more than anyone can imagine."

Sheena was overjoyed by this, they had truly helped each other out since they first met, and by the sounds of it, he was as grateful as she was. "Oh Lloyd." And she kissed him lovingly.

After a while, they pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes, shining with love and adoration. "You know," Sheena started after a while of silence, "if we're gonna go into town later, you really should get ready. You know have a shower, get dressed."

"Yeah ok," he replied, "I'll remember to take the towel in with me this time." This made her blush again.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." But she laughed all the same.

A couple hours later, Lloyd and Sheena returned into the room, with Lloyd carrying all the bags, except for one. The one Sheena came back with when Lloyd was being measured for his suit, and she left for a while.

"Why won't you let me carry that one Sheena?" he asked for about the eighteenth time, " Its not like I'll struggle with a bit more weight."

Sheena just laughed, "Lloyd if I know you, which I do, you'll look at it." Lloyd looked depressed, "Don't worry, you'll see what I got you soon."

"By the way, why didn't you get anything in town to wear?"

"I'm a princess remember, I have to do these things lots of times, so I have loads of dresses."

"Oh right, man I've gotta stop forgetting you're one."

"Don't worry, I'd much prefer being treated as a normal person, and not a princess."

"Well anyway when do we have to head out then?"

"Well, our plane leaves in a couple hours, so we need to head out now."

"Wow, ok lets get going." And with that, they exited the room, and the castle, and entered the limousine that took them to the airport.

* * *

And there you have it. Please review. And I should start the Altamira story before the next chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update. I was working on my summer story, An Altamira Tale. Thanks for all your reviews, they really encourage me. Oh in case you've been confused, "speech" and 'thoughts'. Sorry if that was too much of a problem.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena were sitting in very comfortable chairs, right next to each other. They were in a small and cosy, private compartment in an aeroplane. They had just finished their in flight meal, and were half way through a bottle of wine.

"Man this is awesome!" exclaimed Lloyd, "Who knew a plane trip could be so great?"

"Oh yeah, I don't suppose you've been on first class before have you?" replied Sheena.

"First class? I haven't been on a plane before."

"Well this is the best you can get, so don't expect too much if you go on a lower class."

"Oh believe me I won't, I've had to live my whole life not expecting too much from others."

Sheena felt a bit bad at this, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up..."

"Wha? Don't worry Sheena, it's just a lesson my dad taught me. You know what? I'm finding it nice to remember my parents lately."

"When you say lately..." Sheena started curiously.

"Since you and I got close, I've been remembering how great it is to be close to someone. So instead of mourning my memories, I've been relishing them."

Sheena blushed at this, "You...you mean I helped you get over it? But I didn't do anything."

"You were there." He answered simply, "You were there for me, and you always cared."

At this, Sheena stood up, moved over to Lloyd and kissed him lovingly. "Of course I care for you." She then moved over to one of the luggage compartments, and took out a fairly large parcel and returned to Lloyd's side.

"I was gonna give you this before the party tomorrow, but we've still got an hour before we land, and I think you deserve it now." She handed him the parcel.

Lloyd really wanted to savour that moment as he hadn't been given a present in years, but for the same reason, he wanted to tear it open as fast as he could.

He started to open it very slowly, and when he saw what was inside, he felt like crying. Inside was a brand new, perfectly polished violin. It's bowstrings all looked perfectly tuned, and he could tell just by looking at it, that it was the perfect size for him.

"Wow Sheena! This is...this is..." but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he cupped his hands over Sheena's cheeks, and kissed her with all the love he could muster, "Thanks Sheena."

"Lloyd? Do you think...do you think you could play me that song you played for me the other day?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"I can do better than that, before I wasn't sure if you felt the same, but now I know you do, so I should now be able to play with more love."

He picked up the violin, placed it to his neck, then picked up the bow and started playing. Even though Sheena didn't think it was possible, Lloyd was indeed playing a far more beautiful piece of self written music. It flowed through Sheena with ease, making her forget about everything apart from herself and Lloyd.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of music, one of the servants of Mizuho, who accompanied them, entered the compartment. "I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness, but we've arrived in Meltokio."

"Hmm? Oh...right, thank you." She replied, a bit upset that Lloyd had to stop.

Accompanied by the Mizuho servants, Lloyd and Sheena exited the airport, and entered the limousine awaiting to take them to the palace of Meltokio.

"Say Sheena?" Lloyd asked after a moment of silence. "You've been to this sort of thing before haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have." Sheena replied a bit confused by this sudden question, "Why do you ask?"

"Well...what do you actually do?"

Sheena paused at this, she didn't really know how to answer this. "Well...the main thing is be the polite gentleman. Even with the food, don't be a pig and scoff it all down."

"Right, but what if some noble comes along and asks me questions?"

"Well if you stick with me you should be fine. Most of these things involve lots of dancing anyway."

"Oh, I see...wait DANCING!" now Lloyd was in a panic, "I've never danced in my life!"

"Don't worry Lloyd, you'll be fine, it's not hard." She laughed at his state of panic, "Besides, what would you prefer, dancing with me or answering lots of questions to very important nobles?"

"I see your point." He replied, 'Oh great, I'm gonna make a fool out of myself when I dance with her.'

They arrived ten minutes later at the palace of Meltokio. What really surprised Lloyd, was how big it was. He knew it was bigger than Mizuho's, but it seemed to be twice the size.

"Ah, Lady Sheena." Said a very formal looking nobleman, "Welcome to our fair kingdom."

"Good afternoon Duke Wilder." Answered Sheena as she got out of the vehicle, bowing slightly.

As Lloyd followed her out, the Duke asked, "Ah...this must be..."

"I'm Lloyd Aurion," he finished for him, "it's a pleasure to meet you Duke Wilder, I've heard a lot of good things about you." He offered his hand for it to be shaken.

It took a while for Duke Wilder to shake his hand, in fact he looked absolutely surprised at his statement. "My, my, I must admit I am surprised by that politeness. By what my son said, you are apparently one of those poor commoners who are so uncivilised."

Lloyd had no idea what to say to this. Sheena, however, looked as if she would explode with anger, "meaning no disrespect Duke Wilder, but surely after all the things your son has done, you wouldn't trust him that easily."

"Maybe you're right Lady Sheena, but you know, I always hope that he'll forget his old ways. But that is neither here nor there, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Five minutes later, they were in a room larger than Sheena's, including a kitchen. Sheena unpacked her stuff, whilst Lloyd hung up his suit, as it was the only thing he brought with him, apart from his picture and the violin Sheena bought for him.

As soon as Sheena finished unpacking, a telephone started to ring, "Wow!" stated Lloyd as Sheena went to answer it, "This place has everything."

"Hello?" she asked once picking up the phone, "Oh...ok, thanks. Goodbye."

"What is it?" asked Lloyd curiously.

"We've been asked to meet the representatives of a small city from the west."

"Did they say which?"

"No, but they said they know us."

"Hmm?" Lloyd was trying to think which it could be. Small city in the west, where people knew him. Then it clicked. "Iselia!"

"Really? Wow I guess that is the only place around there that we're known."

"Well lets get moving." He said enthusiastically, and with that they left for the entrance hall to meet their guests.

* * *

And there we have it. The next chapter should include the party and a interesting twist, but don't hold me to that. Please keep reviewing.

On another note, I have been getting some reviews saying that they prefer Tetra-Slash's style of writing. I don't mind these as I also prefer his, but I am trying my best.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17. This will be the last chapter for at least a week, as I'm going camping with my friends all next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena walked back down to the entrance hall to meet their guests, whilst holding hands. All the time they were joking about who it could be, from the mayor himself, to the first boy who's nose broke by 'accidentally' falling into Sheena's chest, who retaliated...forcefully.

They were just turning round the last corner, still laughing their heads off at Sheena's harsh, yet effective punishment, when they saw two people, both with silver hair. The taller; a female, the smaller; a young boy.

"Professor Raine?" exclaimed Lloyd in surprise.

"What happened to Mr. 'I'm no longer Lloyd Irving, so you are not my teacher'?" she responded, laughing at their shocked. "If that's the case, why are you calling me 'Professor'?"

"Umm...well..." he was too shocked at their appearance, and even more so by his previous life's teacher's response to answer her question.

"What are you two doing here?" asked an equally shocked Sheena.

"We're the representatives of Iselia." Genis replied proudly.

The couple were dumbfounded of why a teacher and her little brother were chosen to be representatives at a very large gathering, hosted at the largest city in the world.

Noticing their confused faces, Raine added, "The Mayor could make it, so he asked the school to select a very talented teacher to take his place." She stopped to take a large breath, what seemed to be full of immense proud, "**I **was selected, and I was allowed to bring along a guest."

"So you decided to take your little brother instead of a date?" stated Lloyd.

"She hasn't got anyone to go on a date with." Laughed Genis, "She scares everyone away!" SMACK!

Raine had hit him quiet, hard. "You know very well I couldn't leave you behind to run amuck in the house!" she shouted.

To save the young lad from a massive telling off, Sheena interrupted, "Why don't we go and get some food? My treat!"

"Sounds good!" answered Lloyd happily.

"Yes. I haven't had a good meal in ages." Inputted Raine.

"HEY!" shouted Genis angrily, "I'm the one who cooks!"

"I repeat; I haven't had a good meal in ages."

Lloyd and Sheena couldn't help but laugh. It was strange to hear Raine, who always seemed to be so serious when it came to lessons, teasing her little brother, just like a little girl.

"By the way," started a very annoyed Genis, "where's Lucrus?"

Both Lloyd and Sheena stopped laughing instantly. Lloyd dropped his head in shame, whilst Sheena wrapped an arm around him in support, whilst giving a look to the siblings that obviously said "don't go into it".

"H-How did Orochi take the news of Kuchinawa?" asked Sheena, changing the subject.

Lloyd looked up. Surely this was a good subject for Sheena to get into. 'She must really care for me to make herself feel bad instead of me.' He thought, and he put an arm around her waist.

"Not overly well." Raine replied, "It seems Lucrus was right, he doesn't seem to be in a forgiving mood right now. He seemed to be angrier that it wasn't you who told her as, this is his words by the way, 'all her and her boyfriend's fault.'"

"I-I though as much." Sheena said sadly, which caused Lloyd to increase his grip. "Well anyway, what about that meal I promised you."

About a couple hours later, Lloyd and Sheena had returned to their room, laughing their heads off.

"I still can't believe you beat both the Professor and Genis at that teacher's assessment paper!" laughed Sheena, rather red, as she had drank a bit too much champagne.

"I can't believe you actually got me to take that test!" he replied.

"Well as you discovered, I can be very persuasive when I want." An mischievous grin, showing on her face.

"And so did everyone else at that restaurant." He answered slightly embarrassed, remembering how affective and pleasurable it had been. "Maybe you had a little too much to drink."

"Are you implying that I'm drunk?"

"No, I'm saying that your drunk!" he laughed loudly.

"Well you know what? I'm going to kiss you now, and there's no way you can stop me." And she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, wrestling his tongue with hers.

Going with the flow, Lloyd returned the kiss, his hands caressing her cheeks. He then moved his hands down her body, and stopped at her hips. Feeling the support on her hips, Sheena jumped and wrapped her legs around him.

"Sheena maybe we should stop." Said Lloyd, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why? We're just getting started." She answered seductively.

"Sheena you're drunk! You're not completely aware what you're doing. I don't want to do something that we'll regret."

"Oh come..." but before you she could finish, she fell asleep. This, obviously meant she had no grip on Lloyd, but he managed to stop her hitting the floor.

He picked her up in a cradle like fashion, and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. 'That was close,' he thought, but was a bit disappointed that he did stop her.

Trying not to think that he had lost a treat, he entered the bed with Sheena, and soon fell asleep.

Sheena woke up the next morning, with a throbbing headache, but she also notice Lloyd wasn't with her.

"Here." Said a concerned voice.

She turned to see Lloyd, holding out a cup of steaming liquid. "It's a special type of tea, great for headaches."

"Thanks." She said taking the cup, "How did you know about my head?"

"Well," he said blushing, "you kinda got drunk...really drunk. So I guessed you would be needing this."

"Good call." She laughed, but then noticed his blush and guessed something, "Did we..."

"Do you wanna know the true?" he asked, guessing what she was going to say. She nodded, "Well, you tried to. But you fell asleep before we even started."

Sheena blushed furiously, "Lloyd I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I wasn't exactly doing my best to stop you." He replied.

Sheena giggled, then took a sip of the tea, "Wow, this is really good, thanks Lloyd!"

"No problem!"

They decided to just have a restful afternoon, Sheena had slept till noon to her disgust, before the party. Lloyd had made a very simple lunch, having not much experience making big meals, which was surprisingly very tasty. It was quite a surprise to them when they realised they had to start getting ready.

A couple hours later, they were both ready to go. Lloyd was in what seemed to be a very simple tuxedo. It was black, with silver buttons, which all had a small symbol of the manufacturer. His shirt had a frilly collar, which truthfully annoyed him quite a bit. However, he decided to put up with it, it was only for tonight after all, and it was Sheena who bought it.

Sheena was wearing a large violet dress that extended all the way down to her feet. It was strapless, and seemed to be made out of really fine silk. The rim around her neck seemed to stop just above her bosom. Though no-one could actually see them, she was wearing purple high heels, which brought her to the same height as her date. She had also decided to let her hair down, which made her look more beautiful than ever before. She had a chain necklace that bore a small, red gemstone that was shaped as a heart.

"Sheena you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Lloyd.

She giggled, "Thanks. You're looking very handsome yourself."

He blushed, "Are...Are you ready to go?"

"Sure lets go." And they locked arms, as they headed to the main hall.

"Here they are!" shouted a voice as soon as they entered, "The two lovebirds of Mizuho."

"Zelos was that really necessary?" asked Sheena, looking very annoyed.

Ignoring this, he raised his hand towards Lloyd, "Nice to meet you, Lloyd isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," replied Lloyd shaking his hand, "good to meet you too."

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry about the uh...knocking you out thing."

"Oh...that's no problem, I should've been paying more attention on the surroundings." Then, whispering to Sheena, "He doesn't seem that bad." But she just elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to some of the other representatives. That's Pietro, from Luin, that gorgeous mama over there is Raine, and her brat of a brother from Iselea..."

SMACK! "They're our friends, so don't call them that." Shouted Sheena.

"Sorry! Well anyway, that there's the mayor of Flanoir, no idea of what his name is. That's Regal Bryant's assistant George, you know from the Lezareno Company. That little rosebud is from Ozette, her name's Presea Combatir."

At this, both Lloyd and Sheena stared at each other, thinking the same; Cruxis had found them.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seems to be rushed, I wanted to finish it before I go away. 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back, after sleeping on a rock all week, with some annoying little brat bugging you non-stop. But enough of that tragic week, back to the story you've been waiting for. If you remember they're at the party and just discovered that Cruxis has found them. What will they do? Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cruxis had found them!

Why else would Presea be here? If what Lucrus said was true, they wouldn't let her wonder off somewhere, even if she wasn't perfect. This was the only time they didn't have their weapons too; they were back in their room. Cruxis must have something planned.

Before they could even think of what to do, a slow paced music began to play.

"...and that's, oh great the music's started," he didn't notice that the couple weren't listening to him anymore, "I promised to dance with Princess Hilda. Have fun you two." And he ran off.

"Sheena, lets dance." Lloyd said quietly.

"But..." she was about to argue, but noticed a look in his eyes, and agreed with a nod.

They walked to the dance floor, and as they reached the centre they started to revolve around the spot, with Sheena's head rested on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do Lloyd?" she whispered, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't know," he replied, "It all depends on if they know we know about Presea. If they do, they may be expecting us to try and get away as fast as possible, so they'll have their guards outside the doors, ready to ambush us. If they don't, they'll probably try to get her to lead us into a trap. I just don't know what to do."

"What if...What if we sneak off with out anyone realising?" she asked, "Surly they'd have to have someone here to tell the guards to get ready, and which exit we're using. So if we just make sure no-one notices us..."

"That will prove to be very difficult. If they know we're here, they've probably got someone watching our every move...though, that's probably our best bet. We just need to find a big enough distraction."

"I'm scared, Lloyd." She said as she held him tighter.

"I am too, but we need to keep our cool and make sure they think we don't know they're here. Don't worry I'll won't let anything happen to you. And, Sheena?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her, "Don't let yourself out of my sight. I don't want to lose you."

Right next to them, Zelos was eyeing them, still dancing with he Princess of Meltokio, 'Fools,' he thought evilly, 'they're probably having the time of their lives dancing like that. They have no idea what's gonna happen to them.'

They spent a good few hours on the dance floor, they had to wait for a big enough distraction so they could escape. They didn't even try to talk to the other guests, not even Raine or Genis. They declined all food and drink offered to them, in case they were drugged to make their job easier.

"But they wouldn't know what we'd have." Sheena stated, "They'd have to drug everyone to be sure they get us, and no-one's out yet so..."

"There are drugs that take a few hours to take affect," he said apologetically, "I'm sorry Sheena, but it's too risky."

'Ugh, they haven't had anything yet!' thought a disgruntled Zelos, 'Is there even a possibility they know?'

Another hour had passed, and the pair had noticed that some of the guests were looking drowsy, yet it was only six. It seemed that the food and drink was drugged.

"We're running out of time." Said Lloyd, but he was still whispering to Sheena, "Everyone else will be out soon. If we need to go, it has to be now. But what can cause a big enough distract..."

SMASH! One of the biggest windows was broken, and underneath it, stood at least two dozen bandits.

"Now if you'll all be so kind," said what seemed to be their leader, he was the biggest at any rate, "we'll now take possession of all your valuables!"

All the guards on duty came rushing in, readied their axes, and attacked. Every single guest started to run, right out the door. In the middle of this crowd, were Lloyd and Sheena, the only ones smiling.

"Would that be big enough?" laughed Sheena.

"Just about," he joked.

Unlike the others, they headed for the stairs, to get to their room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" shouted Raine from behind.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Genis.

"WE'LL CATCH UP!" they said together, and continued to their room.

Finally reaching it, the burst through the door and immediately retrieved their weapons.

"We'd better get changed as well." Said Lloyd, "It's too hard to fight in these things."

Sheena blushed, "But there's no time for us to get into different rooms, not to mention unsafe."

"I'm not saying this to take advantage of the situation, but it doesn't matter us getting changed together. There are more pressing matters." He blushed too.

"A-Alright."

Trying not to look at each other, they both started to change. After a lifetime, they were ready.

"Lets go" said Sheena.

"Wait, lets get back to the main hall, the guards may need help." Lloyd replied.

"But...what about Cruxis?"

"We have our weapons, and these Exsphere things. We can fight back. Besides, I'm NOT gonna just sit back and let these bandits get away with this, not when I know I can do something!"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah, lets go!"

But before they even started moving to the door, it burst open. There stood six of the bandits, including the one who seemed to be the leader.

"I told you I saw two people run up here." Said one.

"There not out though." Stated another.

"Out?" asked Lloyd.

"It seemed as if someone else was gonna do what we are doing now." Said the leader, "It seemed like the guards were actually gonna beat us, but then they all fell asleep. Not just them, but every guest, except you two, fell asleep. Someone drugged them." He laughed, "The others are having an easy time swiping all the goodies."

"Get out of our way!" Lloyd threatened, raising both his swords, whilst Sheena drew her short sword.

"Well it looks as if we have to beat these guys to get there valuables." He laughed, "Get 'em boys." His five men charged, three on Lloyd, and two on Sheena.

It was very quick. Lloyd slashed both his swords horizontally, taking out all three at once, whilst Sheena jumped, just before they struck, right behind them, and striked the back of their knees, immobilising them both.

"Ugh, weaklings!" he yelled in frustration, "Fine, I'll take you out myself!"

However, before he even began to get into a fighting stance, he yelled out in pain and fell flat on his face, dead.

"Oh yeah!" said a very proud voice, "I am the man!"

"Zelos?" asked Sheena confused.

"Oh yes, my sweet voluptuous princess." He replied bowing, "I the great and almighty Zelos has come to your rescue."

"Come on, we've gotta move!" shouted Lloyd, as he grabbed Sheena's hand and started running through the door, knocking Zelos out the way.

"Hey wait for me!" said Zelos anxiously, 'I've gotta keep my eye on them now.' He thought running after them, 'I can't lose sight of them again.'

As they were running down the stairs, they noticed that all the bandits were dead. "What happened to them?" asked Sheena.

"I alerted the rest of the guards," he answered quickly, "and they killed them all."

"HALT!" said an emotionless voice.

A very young girl stood in their way, a girl with pink hair, holding a very large axe. She had dark pink eyes. Presea!

"Get out of our way Presea!" yelled Lloyd, "I'm no longer Cruxis property!"

"Ah, so you do know who she really is," said Zelos. He drew his sword and pointed it at them, threateningly. "Good, this will make things so much easier."

"Zelos!" shouted Sheena in shock, "You're with Cruxis?"

"Hell yeah I am. Now I'd surrender if I were you."

"So that's why you chose us to come as representatives of Mizuho." Said Lloyd angrily, "To lure me into a trap."

"Clever, now if you don't want your precious little girlfriend to get hurt, you'll surrender."

"Don't Lloyd!" Sheena warned, "I can take out this pervert." Lloyd, nodded in agreement.

"Ha! You've gotta be kidding! You take me out! What a laugh!" Zelos was howling in laughter, "Oh well if you're sure. You ok with Lloyd my little rose bud?"

"Understood." She answered, no emotion in either her voice or eyes. She raised her axe with considerable ease for her size compared to it.

"So talkative." He laughed

"You ready Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." She replied, as if wanted to start attacking Zelos as soon as possible.

* * *

There you have it. Another fight scene next time, hopefully better than my last one. Please review. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, I know I only came back, but I'm going on holiday AGAIN. So after this, I'm not gonna be updating for at least another week. If you are also reading An Altamira Tale, I'm afraid I won't have time to update it before I leave. Well anyway, on to what I hope will be a lot better fight scene.

* * *

"Just what are you getting out of this Zelos?" asked Sheena, "You're rich enough, being the dukes son."

"Well my sweet voluptuous princess," he started, "for one thing, me and all my family won't be harmed when Cruxis attack. But the main thing..." he licked his lips greedily, "I get you."

Both Sheena and Lloyd were completely surprised by this, "What's Sheena ever done to you?" Lloyd questioned angrily.

"Oh nothing, except plague my dreams since we first met! I've wanted her to be mine for years! Then you come in and just take her away from me!"

"What do you mean!" Sheena yelled, "I was never yours in the first place."

"You could've been. Your laws say you must marry a noble, and guess what? I'm the only one of the right age for you! It was a clear path for me."

"You'd let the world be destroyed, just so you can have what you can't!" Stormed Lloyd."

"Shut up! She is MINE!"

Lloyd felt anger flow through him. He started to charge at him, but a wave of energy flung in front of him. He turned to see Presea, readying her axe again.

"Your fight..." she said mechanically, "...is with me."

"Don't worry Lloyd." Said Sheena, "Like I said, I'll handle this perverted freak." With that, she charged, but Zelos blocked with his sword.

"Very good." Zelos complimented, "Lets see how you handle this!" he forced her away, and thrust his sword forward.

At the last minute, she jumped, landed on top of the sword, and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards, and crashed into the wall.

"Looks like I have to actually work for this one," he mused. He forced himself up, and planned his next move.

All this time, neither Lloyd nor Presea had moved from their stance, waiting for each other to make the next move. Suddenly, they both charged, swinging their weapons at each other. When they landed, they both had cuts, right along their cheeks.

'Great, she's really strong!' he thought, 'This isn't going to be easy.'

Presea, however, seemed unaffected, "You are afraid," she said, "Fear is a useless emotion that holds you back."

At this Lloyd grew angry, "Anger is also a useless emotion." She said.

Like before, a gold aura surrounded Lloyd, and he performed the attack that finished off Kuchinawa.

Both Sheena and Zelos were distracted from their battle, just staring in awe at the power Lloyd possessed.

It horror struck the couple when Presea just slashed it away with ease.

'No way!' though Lloyd, devastated, 'That was my strongest attack, and my Exsphere should have increased its power by loads.'

Zelos took advantage of Sheena being distracted by slashing her short sword out of her hand.

"Ha!" he cheered, "Try winning without that!"

"If you insist." She replied.

Zelos tried to slash her again, but Sheena just side stepped it, and started to attack him with an onslaught of punches, each one hitting him square in the stomach. She pulled back her right arm, and swung it as hard and as fast as she could at his face.

"This can't be." He tried to spurt out, coughing up blood as he did so, "How can I be losing to a chick."

Seeing he was unable to move, Sheena picked up her weapon, and ran towards the other pair of warriors.

"SHEENA STAY BACK!" he yelled, having his swords held in an X shape, barely holding off Presea's last lunge.

"But..." she tried to argue back.

"This is my fight! Don't interfere!" he tried to sound as if he could beat this girl, but he knew she was too powerful for him, and he didn't want Sheena to get hurt.

Using all his strength, he managed to force her away. He was panting, sweating, he couldn't last much longer.

In one last plea for success, he tried his best attack again, but putting more effort into it, but she just slashed it aside again. This time, however, he was ready for this, and was running just behind his energy wave. He jumped, and using the rest of his strength, slashed both his swords horizontally.

He collapsed as he landed, hoping his plan worked. Right behind him, blood was pouring from Presea's chest.

"Mission failed." Was all she said, before falling face forward...dead.

"It worked!" Lloyd cheered, quietly, before falling unconscious.

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled, running towards him.

But before she reached his body, a figure appeared in front of her, and smacked her away.

"Well, well, well." Said a familiar voice, "He actually won, oh, well. At least we have him."

Sheena looked up. Standing over Lloyd, was Pronyma. "YOU!" she yelled, getting back to her feet and charging. "Get away from him you bitch!"

Before she even started to swing her weapon, Pronyma, caught her arm, and flung her away.

"How touching," she taunted, "The girlfriend wants to protect her love. Well excuse me while I throw up. Oh and tell Zelos, our deal's off" And before Sheena could do anything else, she warped away, carrying Lloyd with her laughing maniacally.

"LLOYD NOOOOO!" She yelled, running to the spot they were just a few minutes before. She fell to her knees, and sobbed uncontrollably. "No..."

Anger started to well up inside her. "ZELOS!" she yelled. She ran to where his body lay, picked him up by the collar and demanded, "WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM? WHERE?" When he didn't answer, she hit him hard in the face. A breaking sound told her his nose had broken. "TELL ME!"

"But..." he tried to say.

Sheena dropped him, "If you ever, truly loved me, you'd respect my decision, and tell me where he is." She said.

Zelos didn't even make a sound. But then, "Sheena, I'm so sorry...if I knew, I swear I'd tell you."

Sheena was devastated, "No...NOOOOO!" She ran, ran as fast as she could through the corridor, down the stairs, but tripped. She was crying uncontrollably, not wanting to move.

She raised her head just a bit, and saw a very familiar small, coloured cube. 'One of the flying machines that Lucrus used to get us to...' then it clicked, "the Renegades!" she shouted in glee.

She picked up the small cube, ran outside, let loose the machine, and flew off in the direction of the Triet dessert. 'I'm not exactly sure where it is,' she thought, 'but I'll search the entire dessert if I have to."

* * *

There you go! Lloyd's taken, and you all have to wait a whole week before you see what happens. Kind of makes me glad I'm going abroad, in case you all some how find out where I live and come and kill me. Please review. 


	20. Chapter 20

I'M BACK! Sorry for the second week of holiday, but it was with my family. Well anyway, thanks to all you who've reviewed, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Sheena was now flying over the centre of the Triet Desert. She did not know how long she was flying, all she could think of was if Lloyd was still ok...whether he still had his emotions...whether he still loved her...no! Of course he still did. Even without emotions, he must still remember.

A glimpse of light from a sand dune put a halt to her train of thoughts. She had arrived at the Renegade Base. She headed down, still not overly sure how she would convince Yuan to tell her where Cruxis' base was. She landed, and without putting away the Rehaird, banged on the metal doors as hard as she could.

"What is it?" asked a disgruntled guard, he looked out and saw her, "What the hell do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Let me in right now!" she ordered, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Why do you need to enter?"

"None of your business now let me in now!"

"If you won't give a reason, then you can't enter." He was about to shut the eyehole, when Sheena punched him, right in the eyes. "AHHH!" he yelled in pain, "Oh you're gonna get it now girly!" he opened the door, raising his sword.

Sheena acted fast, she punched him again, right in the stomach, severely winding him. She ran through the open door as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Damn you bitch!" he yelled. He crawled back into the base, shut the door, and hit the red button on the wall.

Every wall around Sheena flash red, and a computerised voice was saying loudly, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Many Renegade soldiers were entering the corridor, both in front and behind Sheena.

"Open fire!" one of them yelled, and every one of the soldiers fired a gun all pointing at her. Amazingly, they all swerved away, harmlessly hitting the wall. "Damn it, she has an exsphere! Draw your swords!" But as Sheena was still running, she jumped over all the soldiers, before they even touched their handles, and kept on running.

Only two Renegades stood in her way now. She drew her short sword and kept on charging. This completely took the two by surprise, meaning they couldn't draw their weapons in time to defend themselves. They were both striked down at the throat, without making Sheena even slow down. She wasn't gonna let anything stop her from getting Lloyd back.

Sheena carried on running for another five minutes, completely leaving the other Renegades behind, until another figure stood before her, making her freeze in her tracks.

"Lucrus?" she said stunned, but then got to the chase, "Lucrus, Lloyd's gone! Cruxis got to him! He was fighting Presea and...what's wrong?" For Lucrus hadn't made any type of reaction at all, even when she said about Lloyd. She looked at him again, and noticed his eyes looked blank...no emotions what so ever. "Lucrus...?"

"There's no point." Said a cocky voice behind Lucrus. The voice made their appearance. Botta stood before her, "He won't make any action at all, with out our say so. Not even if it's got something to do with the most important thing in his life."

"What do you mean?" Sheena demanded.

"He is now a completed version of the Angelus Project. One of many we have in our possession. Your friend here was...very helpful." He laughed.

"Listen," she said remembering why she was here, "Cruxis has Lloyd so tell me where their base is NOW!"

"And you'll do what?" asked a smug voice, Yuan had appeared right next to Botta. Sheena also heard the sound of running footsteps coming up behind her. The Renegades had caught up with her.

"Lord Yuan sir." Panted the one in front, "I apologise for the intruder sir, I'm afraid we underestimated her sir. I'll dispose of her right now."

"No." He replied simply, "I wanna hear her plan. So what is it? You somehow break into Cruxis' stronghold, then what?"

"I...um..." she hadn't thought of any type of plan. Just get in, get Lloyd, get out.

Yuan started to laugh, "You planned to get in, and just expect to free him from the most heaviest guarded place in the base. I bet you don't even have a plan to get in, do you?"

Sheena growled in her throat. She was getting angry, she was being humiliated. Every Renegade was laughing at her. She couldn't retaliate, it was too dangerous.

"Now the question is what to do with you now?" stated Yuan.

"Huh?" Sheena was totally confused, what did he mean?

"Normally, we kill all intruders, but you've told us about Lloyd, so we now know that now is our time to attack before they create more Angelus Project soldiers." He thought for a minute. "I know, we'll get you into their stronghold. Then you can do, whatever it is you're planning to do to retrieve your boyfriend." He laughed again.

"R-Really?" asked Sheena, shocked but happy that it was that easy, "You'd do that?"

"My dear Princess, it's the least we can do, considering you'd most likely die before reaching anywhere near him."

Her tone changed instantly, "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." She said. There was a moments silence, before she asked the question she knew she must ask, "Tell me...if I do get to Lloyd, but they've already removed his emotions...is there...is there anyway I could change him back?" she was trying to hold back her tears of fear of the answer.

"After hearing what Lucrus told me," Yuan started, and Sheena couldn't help but notice his voice turned serious, as if feeling sorry for her, "it's sounds impossible, yet it should've been impossible when it happened the last time, but they still got them back. So truthfully, I have no idea, They might have found a way to stop it from happening again, but I have no idea if they know how they regained their emotions."

"Ok, thanks." She replied, still a bit upset, 'All hopes not lost. I can still save him. I will save him!' she thought determinedly.

"I assume you've got a Rehaird?" Botta asked.

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"Lucrus! Alert all Angelus Soldiers, tell them to prepare to attack the enemy stronghold." Yuan ordered.

"Understood." Lucrus replied, in the same robotic voice as Presea, and he walked off without another word.

"I do hope you're ready for battle." Stated Botta, "Cruxis' stronghold is a dangerous place, especially for little girls like yourself."

This was too much for Sheena to take in without retaliation. SMACK! "Oh, I'm ready alright!"

* * *

And there you have it, they're off to attack Cruxis, and, in Sheena's case, save Lloyd. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be pleased to except any type of review. 


	21. Chapter 21

Krazy Kor. Before I try to send it to you, can you please check again, say the next day. This has happened to me before, and all I had to do was wait a day. If you fail, review me and I'll try to send it to you, but my email is bugged up. I can receive emails just fine, but it rarely sends through successfully.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. The raid on Cruxis, where there's gonna be a surprising twist there. Can Sheena save Lloyd? Will the Renegades triumph over Cruxis? Is there any point asking these questions? Read and find out.

* * *

"Increase speed to maximum!" yelled Yuan from his leading Rheaird. "No-one should see us at that speed."

"But won't they hear us?" asked a confused Sheena, who was flying right behind Yuan.

"Yes, but when they look up, we won't be there anymore." He replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Not very smart are you princess?" laughed Botta, as he pulled up next to her. He had a very black eye from where Sheena had hit him.

"Watch it you, or I'll punch the other eye. It'll make your face nice and symmetrical." She shouted back, not wanting her temper tested at this dyer moment.

About ten minutes later, Yuan had signalled them to go down to land. What worried Sheena the most was that they landed right outside the cursed Garroachi Forest.

"What?" asked Sheena, "Why would they build their base in this haunted place? The forest where no-one's ever returned from?"

"Open your mind." Replied Yuan, "Wouldn't that old legend be the perfect excuse for Cruxis to kidnap travellers and force them to work as slaves?"

"Oh...yeah." Sheena was really embarrassed.

"Well, lets go. Troops! Move out!" he ordered, and all the Renegades started to march into the dark, dreary forest, lead by Yuan, Botta, and Sheena.

Noticing Lucrus was right behind her, Sheena slowed her pace to walk alongside him. "Lucrus?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down. He ignored her. "Come on Lucrus. You gotta be able to snap out of this." She egged on, but still he just stared, blankly, and emotionlessly into the area in front of him, showing no response what so ever that he recognised her. She sighed helplessly, and continued to walk on without a word.

"Now remember princess," stated Yuan, after a while of complete silence, "as soon as we're in, you're on your own."

"Is that a sense of concern I hear in your voice?" she asked.

"Don't even try to joke." He replied coldly, "You know I don't give a damn about you, or your boyfriend. All I care about is stopping Yggdrasil."

"I assume that's the head honcho of Cruxis." He nodded, "Fine, I'm ready."

After what felt like a lifetime of walking, well at least a lifetime for Sheena, as she couldn't stop thinking about saving Lloyd, Yuan held up a hand. Everyone stopped.

He walked up to a tree, which, in Sheena's opinion, did not look very real, and he pulled down the lower branch. A number key emerged from the tree trunk, and he entered the code, 1344.

The ground in front of them seemed to open up, as a stairway headed down appeared. Without a word, Yuan and Botta led the way down, the surprisingly short stairs.

"If you want to find Lloyd," Yuan started, "I suggest you head that way," he pointed to the hall way to the left, and head down as far as you can."

"Thank you Yuan." Sheena answered, as she started to move in the direction he showed.

"Don't think this means anything, it's so you don't get in our way." He called behind her, but she wasn't listening, she was now concentrating on what she had to do. Save Lloyd.

"I bet she'll be dead before she gets half way there." Botta laughed evilly.

"Don't be too sure," replied Yuan, "don't forget most of Cruxis will try to stop us, so she'll have an easier route. Besides, she seems really determined to at least meet that boy again." They started to head out through the never-ending corridor.

Just then, a Cruxis soldier walked out of a door in the corridor, and stared in amazement, "L-Lord Yuan!" he finally stuttered, "Renegades?" he then took a step back, then started to run away from the intimidating army. "RENEGADES! RENEGADES IN THE BASE!" he yelled throughout the corridor, "SOMEONE WARN LORD YGGDRASIL!"

"Soldier," ordered Botta, "silence him."

"Yes sir!" he responded, raising their crossbow. He pulled the trigger, and an arrow shot out at an amazing speed, and pierced the centre of his back, making the poor soldier scream in agony.

Meanwhile, a man with blonde hair that extended down to his middle back, and was dressed completely in white, was watching the Renegade army advance, on a large projector screen, but he wasn't angry, or worried, or anything else like that. He was smiling.

"Looks like that fool Yuan has finally showed the fact he is a traitor." He said, in a perfectly calm voice.

"Yes my Lord." Replied the voice of Pronyma, "But may I ask, why did you not come front him? Why did you allow him to make an army of Angelus Soldiers?"

"My dear Pronyma. Why would I go through the hassle of creating an army my self, when another source is willing to create and deliver them straight to my doorstep?" he laughed quite maliciously. "How is our Lloyd doing?"

"He is ready to have his emotions removed sir." She replied hastily, "He'll then be completely under your command."

"Good. Put the speakers in Corridor 10-L on, to listen to what is happening in the lab Lloyd's...visiting."

"Why that corridor my Lord?" She was very confused.

"So our other guest can hear what's going on." The screen image changed, to reveal Sheena running down another corridor. "Make sure her path to the boy is clear."

"Huh? But why?"

"For two reasons; 1. She believes it will be clear as she thinks that I'll be sending all my men to stop Yuan, and his band of useless fools, and 2." He laughed evilly, "what better way to get rid of her, than to let her die by the hands of the one she loves most."

Pronyma stood shocked for a moment, but then answered, "As you wish my Lord, I'll start the process now." And with that she left the room.

"If she fails me one more time, she'll be the one who pays the price." He said under his breath.

0000000

Lloyd was finally coming to, but he couldn't move any part of his body. He had to look down with his eyes, to realise he was trapped to a chair, but he couldn't see anything else, apart from the door in front of him.

"Sheena?" he asked in concern.

"Oh don't worry," mocked a familiar voice, "your girlfriend will be here soon."

"You!" he said angrily, even being unable to see her, he could tell it was Pronyma.

0000000

Sheena froze. She swore she just heard Lloyd's voice. But how could she?"

"_Don't you dare harm Sheena!"_ It **was **definitely Lloyd's voice. But where was he?

"Lloyd?" she called out, in hope that he heard her.

"_Oh don't worry,"_ this was from another voice, _"**we** won't touch a hair on her."_ Then the voice laughed.

"_What do you..." _but then an ear-piercing scream cut him off. It was Lloyd, screaming out in pain.

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled, but it was no good. She couldn't hear any voice at all. 'No!' she thought desperately, 'I CAN'T be too late!'

"Well, well, well." A voice said from behind her, "What have we here?"

She turned to see a single Cruxis soldier. "I warn you, don't get in my way!"

"So you don't recognise me, aye? Well, I best remind you, you feisty girl."

It clicked. "You!" she said, disgusted, it was the soldier who caressed her breasts.

"I think it's time for me to have my fun, don't you?" he drew his sword, smiling devilishly at what he thought he was about to get.

He charged, but was unprepared for what Sheena had in plan. She drew her short sword, jumped over him. She slashed the back of his knees, leaving him in excruciating pain.

"Be glad I'm in a hurry," stated Sheena, "or I might have cut off what you'd like to keep." And she started to run back down the corridor.

0000000

Yuan and the rest of the Renegades were charging down the corridor, some covered in blood from where they had killed Cruxis soldiers. Suddenly they all came to a halt, as a man, with long blond hair, dressed in white, appeared before them.

"Yggdrasil!" yelled Yuan.

"Yuan." He replied quite calmly, "I'm pleased to see you've finally shown your true colours as a traitor."

"You knew?" he asked shocked, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I have an army of Angelus Soldiers on my side, you cannot win."

Yggdrasil started to laugh, "You'd really think I'd let you create an army to destroy me? When I knew you were a traitor. Come now, you know me better than that." He snapped his fingers.

Screams of pain filled the corridor, as Renegade soldiers were slaughtered by the Angelus Soldiers, leaving only Yuan, Botta, and three Renegades left to fight.

"No!" yelled Yuan, "How can this be?"

Yggdrasil was laughing like a maniac, "Your precious scientists who helped create your army, were under my control, and they made sure they'd listen to me above all else, even Lucrus there."

There was nothing else the five could do. They were out numbered, and overpowered. They all knew the end was near.

"When I give the word," Yggdrasil started, "finish them all off." He waited for a moment, but it seemed like hours to the doomed Renegades, and then snapped his fingers.

* * *

And there you have it, hope you enjoyed. Pleased to except any and all reviews. See ya! 


	22. Chapter 22

I apologise for the really late update, but its amazing how much work I got from school. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheena was running, running as fast as she could down the corridor. She didn't know how much time she had left to save Lloyd, but she knew no matter what, she had to save him.

After what felt like an eternity, she found what she had been waiting for, an elevator. She smashed the button, and to her surprise, the door opened straight away. She entered and pressed the lowest button.

"Damn!" she said to no-one, "These things are always so slow. Why did they have to use one he..." but before she finished, the floor seemed to disappear below her. When she looked down however, she realised that the elevator, was just extremely fast. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, as the elevator jerked and stopped.

Recovering she walked through out the elevator door, and stopped at what she saw. There, his head in the shadows, was Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" she yelled in joy. She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, but was still unable to see his face. "I'm so glad your safe! For a moment there I thought...Lloyd? She raised her hand, and attempted to cup it over his cheek.

Lloyd grabbed her wrist, stopping it before it could touch him. Sheena felt pain as he squeezed harder. Without warning, he span around and chucked her towards the wall. She landed painfully, not wanting to believe what just happened. "L-Lloyd?" she stuttered.

He walked towards her, revealing his face, and Sheena screamed at what she saw, or rather, what she didn't see. His face was blank, his eyes a deeper crimson, and completely empty of all emotions. "No!" she whispered.

A loud, feminine laugh cut through her mind. She looked to where the noise came from, and saw Pronyma. "Hello Princess," she said, "I assume you've met our newest recruit?"

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, rising to her feet with tremendous effort.

"Oh, I believe you already know what has happened." She teased, "And I bet you can guess what his first mission's gonna be. Lloyd, kill her, but make it slow and painful."

"Understood." He answered simply. He drew his swords, and entered a stance.

"Lloyd, please." Sheena pleaded, "It's me, Sheena." He didn't even answer. She went for her short sword...but then stopped, and just stood still, not guarding a single part of her body. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Lloyd." She stated.

Pronyma burst into laughter, "You think you could hurt him even if you tried? How amusing!"

Lloyd, who hadn't made a single objection to Sheena's refusal to take a defensive stance, suddenly charged. He slashed at her, which resulted to Sheena having a large gash on her arm. She yelled in pain, but didn't move at all.

"Please, Lloyd." She continued to try and get his real self back, "You've got to remember all the good times we've had together."

Lloyd charged again, but instead of using his blades, he rammed into her, sending her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall, and slid to the floor. Whilst in immense pain, she gathered up all the strength she could muster, she returned to her feet, and held out her arms to the side, still completely vulnerable. "Lloyd..." was all she could say, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Pronyma was watching, and laughing, "Put her out of her misery Lloyd." She ordered, "I'm getting of this mushy talk."

Lloyd nodded, and began to advance towards Sheena. She was watching him come nearer and nearer to her, knowing that the end was definitely coming. "Lloyd, I'm sorry I didn't save you in time, and just so you know, even though you're about to kill me, I still love you, and always will." He had finally reached her. He raised his father's sword, "Goodbye." Sheena whispered, as he swung it towards her.

Feeling nothing, Sheena opened her eyes. Lloyd's sword had stopped, just before touching her skin. "Sh-Sheena." He stuttered. Without thinking, Sheena flung her arms around Lloyd's neck, and kissed him with all the love she held for him. She heard to clanking noises, and felt two powerful arms hold her waist, as Lloyd returned the kiss.

"NOOO!" Pronyma screamed. "Kill her! KILL HER!"

"Sheena, I'm so sorry." Lloyd whispered into his love's ear, ignoring Pronyma completely.

"I order you to kill her! OBEY ME!"

"Don't worry Lloyd, lets just go home." Sheena replied, before feinting from exhaustion.

Lloyd picked her up, in a bride and groom fashion, and started to walk towards the elevator. "We're leaving!" shouted Lloyd, "And if any of you come after us, you will regret it."

"You can never leave!" she yelled, as she raised her mace. She charged, ready to kill the reunited couple.

Lloyd stopped pacing, and turned towards the charging woman. Without moving a faint green orb surrounded the two. Pronyma's mace connected with the orb, and shattered into pieces, all the way to the handle, which she dropped due to the force of the impact.

"I see you now have complete control of your angelic powers." Said a voice from nowhere. Lloyd looked towards the voice, and saw a man, dressed in complete white. He had mid-back length, blonde hair.

"Lord Yggdrasil!" Pronyma yelled, as she ran towards him, "My Lord, he somehow regained his emotions, I don't know how but..." She was cut short, as a knife was forced into her throat. She fell to the floor...dead.

"You failed me one too many times Pronyma." He told her, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

Lloyd just stared at him, shocked at how cruel he was to those who failed him. "So you're the one behind this all. Who threatened Sheena's life."

"Yes, I am." He answered, "And you are one of the original Angelus Projects."

"As I told her, leave us alone, or you'll regret ever crossing my path."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave, not alive anyway. You see, you are the only remaining person who can stand in my way, so you must be removed."

"You're forgetting the Renegades, I'm sure they've already made an army of Angelus Soldiers by now."

"You mean these Renegades?" he snapped his fingers, and two objects flew from nowhere and landed in front of him. They were heads, severely scratched and bruised heads, Yuan's and Botta's heads. "And these Angelic Soldiers?" He snapped his fingers again, and many soldiers entered the room, and surrounded them.

* * *

And there you have it, I'm not overly pleased on how it went, I thought it would go on a lot longer than this, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll update ASAP. 


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry for the late update, school's been murder. Anyway thanks for all your reviews and Enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd's eyes were darting all around him, trying to find a weak spot in the surrounding soldiers, but it was no use. There wasn't a single weak area for him and Sheena to escape.

"Now, it's time for us to finish our business." Laughed Yggdrasil. "Time for you to meet the same fate as your worthless parents."

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted, he felt like charging at the man insulting his parents, but knew better. If he attacked now, he would leave Sheena helpless. He was trying to try and think of a way out of this.

He laughed evilly, "Heh, you seem to have a high temper, much like your mother. Even Kratos couldn't keep her quit at times."

Lloyd growled in his throat. "I've got a proposition for you."

"If you're trying to offer yourself up in exchange for the girl forget it. You two are both too much of a nuisance to let either one of you live."

"I was thinking more along the line of a challenge."

He could tell this intrigued Yggdrasil, "A challenge?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, a challenge, and the winner gets control over the Angelus Soldiers."

"I assume you mean a battle to the death?" Lloyd nodded, "Why should I? I already have control over them, I have everything to lose and nothing to gain." Lloyd froze, he never thought of this, he just assumed he would accept out of pride.

"You can...you can have..." he couldn't think of anything.

"M-me..." stuttered a voice. Sheena had awoken, just to say these words, " You win...you get me." And she feinted again.

"No!" answered Lloyd but Yggdrasil was already laughing maniacally.

"You, I'll get you?" he laughed again, "The only person you ever loved, hmm." He thought about this, "Heh, why not? Fine, if I win, I get the girl, I'm sure that'll bring more pain to you than simply killing you."

"NO!" Lloyd yelled, "Yggdrasil, leave her out of this!"

"Too late now, she offered herself as a bargaining chip, and that's the only thing I'll accept now." Lloyd was not going to go ahead with this. "You've got to admit, it's your only hope to live."

"Grrr. Fine." He had no other choice. He wasn't going to lose. He could not lose! He walked towards the wall, in which some of the Angelus Soldiers had moved away from. He carefully placed her down, leaning against the wall.

He kissed he lips gently, and whispered, "I won't lose." He turned back to face Yggdrasil, to see him holding a large, purple broadsword, but he wasn't carrying that before. It was if it had just appeared out of nowhere. He picked up his swords from the floor, and readied himself for battle.

"Angelus Soldiers!" commanded Yggdrasil, "After this you will no longer listen to me. You will only obey he winner of this next battle."

"Understood." Answered all the soldiers in unison, still in the same, emotionless voice. Lloyd notice Lucrus in the mass.

'Don't worry Lucrus,' he thought to himself, "I'll get you back to normal.'

For what seemed like hours, both warriors just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, without warning, Lloyd charged.

In no time at all he was upon Yggdrasil, and was swinging both his swords downwards. With surprising ease, Yggdrasil raised his giant sword and stopped his attack instantly.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" laughed Yggdrasil.

"I intend to." And he brought back his swords and started swinging wildly at him from all angles.

Even though he was showing any kind of mercy in his ongoing onslaught, he was unable to land a single hit. Yggdrasil was fast enough to block every attack. He wasn't even showing any sign of weakness, he was smiling.

Realising he could stop any attack he threw at him, and jumped back, and slashed the floor, sending a powerful wave of energy at him. Yggdrasil just brushed it away with his swords as if it were nothing.

"Ha! Don't you get it yet?" he asked, laughing at how useless Lloyd's attacks were, "You can't beat me! Why would I order for the creation of ultimate warriors, and make them stronger than me?"

"Don't even try to play mind games with me Yggdrasil!" he replied angrily, "That's one thing my dad taught me how to fight."

"Believe what you wish, you'll see soon enough who's stronger." He grinned, "Besides, your father's training didn't save him or Anna, did it?"

At this taunt Lloyd charged again, but jumped before reaching him. He dived at him, with his swords in front. All he did was raise his sword, and blocked the attack, freezing him in mid air.

Lloyd landed and jumped back away from Yggdrasil. He waited for a few seconds, then charged once again.

"Oh, come on!" laughed Yggdrasil, "Try something different will you?"

"Thanks for the tip!" he answered. Just before reaching him, Lloyd dropped to the ground and slid under his legs. He quickly stood up and successfully struck his back. He then kicked him into a wall.

"Ah!" Yggdrasil cried in pain. He returned to his feet, no longer smiling. He had a look of fury on his face. "That's it, I've played with you long enough!" He charged.

In no time at all, he was upon Lloyd. He swung his sword down, and Lloyd was only just able to block it, but was unable to block his horizontal attack. It cut him across the chest. It wasn't a fatal blow, but it was enough to send him flying into the wall.

Lloyd was in immense pain. He looked up to see Yggdrasil walking towards him, ready to finish him off.

* * *

And there you have it. Cliff hanger I know, but I'll try to update soon. 


	24. Chapter 24

And I'm back. Thanks for all you're reviews, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lloyd sat there, watching as Yggdrasil advanced towards him. 'No. I can't lose. Why did I bet Sheena? I'm gonna lose her.' His thoughts were controlling him, making him feel worse, stopping him from even trying to move away.

"You were doomed the moment you were used as a project Lloyd." He sneered; he was now standing directly over him. He raised his sword, point down, over his head. "The girl was doomed as soon as she met you, but don't worry," he laughed, "I'll take good care of-AHHHH!" he yelled in pain mid sentence. A loud clanking showing he dropped his sword.

Yggdrasil turned his head to see Sheena, still leaning against the wall, with her arm outstretched. He looked down, to see a crimson short sword stuck in his back. "You bitch!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Lloyd burst into new life. He rammed into the distracted Yggdrasil, sending him back a few feet. He charged, ready for a vertical strike.

Infuriated, Yggdrasil caught his hand, stopping the attack, and through him towards the wall where Sheena was.

"Lloyd, no!" she managed to say, as he slid right down next to her.

Yggdrasil slowly pulled out Sheena's blade out of his back, then threw it to the side, glaring at the two. He picked up his sword, then started to pace slowly towards the fallen couple. "No-one to save you this time." He sneered, as he closed in on them.

With the remaining strength she had left, Sheena rolled onto Lloyd, completely covering his body.

"Sheena...move." Lloyd demanded feebly. Sheena just raised her head, revealing the tears flowing from her eyes, and shook it. She moved her face closer to his, and planted a powerful kiss on his lips, showing all the love she held for him.

"Fine," stated Yggdrasil, "I was gonna have some fun with you first, but I guess I'll kill you now, saves you having to wait to be reunited in the next life." He pulled his sword back, ready to pierce them both through the chest.

"N-No." Stuttered a voice.

Yggdrasil turned, to see Lucrus struggling to move, as if he were in a battle with himself.

'Hmm.' Yggdrasil thought, 'Better finish these two off now. I'm not sure if even I can come front another Angelus Soldier right now.' Returning his sight to Lloyd and Sheena, he thrust his sword directly at them.

"NO!" yelled Lloyd, and the same green shield covered the two, stopping Yggdrasil's attack.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled, stepping back, "You shouldn't be able to block my attack. NO-ONE SHOULD! All tests proved me stronger than any Angelus Soldier." but a voice spoke inside his head _'They could be so much more powerful.'_ 'No!' he thought, 'That can't be true!'

After lieing Sheena on the ground, Lloyd began to stand, a golden aura surrounding him. He swung his father's sword horizontally, sending a powerful wave of energy at Yggdrasil.

He tried to block it like before, but its force sent him flying backwards.

'They could be so much more powerful.' 

Yggdrasil was panicking, he knew what this meant.

"But My Lord," cried a harassed looking woman with brown hair, "They could be so much more powerful if you let them keep their emotions. The data's right there in front of you!" 

"I don't care what you say, or what some data says," answered an irritated Yggdrasil, who was holding a piece of paper, "I want my soldiers to have no emotion!"

"_But My Lord!" she argued back, "You want the ultimate warrior, and they can be so much more powerful with their emotions intact."_

"_My dear Anna, I'd hold my tongue if I were you. If they did have emotions they would show mercy and remorse. They might try to fight against me if they feel too guilty to destroy cities. If they are indeed more powerful, they could be stronger than me, they'd overthrow me. Or is that what you want?"_

"_Of course not My Lord!" she replied hastily, "I was just stating my views, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Please forgive me."_

"_Of course I forgive you my dear Anna. Why, without you, there'd be no Angelus Project without you."_

"Damn that Anna!" he said out loud, "Her theories were right!" He readied himself out of pure determination. "I won't be beaten!" he charged.

Lloyd sheathed his swords, which took Yggdrasil completely by surprise. He caught his overgrown sword with his left hand, and smashed it into pieces with the other.

"NO!" Yggdrasil yelled, as he jumped back.

"L-Lloyd?" Lloyd turned to the voice, and saw Lucrus walking towards him.

"Lucrus." He answered gleefully.

"Finish him Lloyd." Ordered Lucrus, "It's time he paid for what he did to us, and our-your parents."

"You're right, and it is ok for you to say our parents Lucrus...my brother." He drew his swords, and charged.

"NOOOO!" Yggdrasil cried out, as Lloyd reached him, and thrust his sword through his chest. "I...can't lose." Was the last thing he uttered, before falling over...dead.

"It's finally over." Lloyd breathed in relief. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Lucrus was standing behind him.

"Good job." He said, a large grin on his face.

"Thanks." He replied, as he slowly walked towards Sheena, was beaming at him, tears still present in her eyes. "You ok?" he asked worriedly.

She flung her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately, "Course I am you idiot." She then fell asleep, in the safety, and comfort of Lloyd's embrace.

"I'm taking her back to Mizuho." He told Lucrus, as he picked Sheena up.

"W-What about the Angelus Soldiers?" he asked, "They're under your command now."

Without answering him, he spoke to the group of soldiers, "Angelus Soldiers, you will now obey only Lucrus."

"Understood." They all replied.

He turned to Lucrus, who was in a state of shock, "I want you to find a cure for them. Find a way to get their emotions back."

Lucrus was still in too much of shock to answer verbally, but he nodded his head in acceptance. "W-Where are you going to go?" he finally managed to ask.

"I'd like to go to the country side, just relax for the rest of my days...but. I don't want to leave Sheena, and she's the only remaining heir to the throne of Mizuho, so I can't force her to leave her place." He trailed off.

"Well, what ever you do, I wish you good luck, there's a whole new world for you, now Cruxis is dead." He offered him his hand. Being careful not to drop Sheena, he took his brother's hand. "Goodbye, my brother."

"Goodbye." Lloyd was really close to tears.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they released each other's hands, and Lloyd slowly walked away, ready to leave this place, as well as all his terrible memories of Cruxis, behind.

* * *

And there you go. There's gonna be an epilogue, but this is pretty much the end. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review. 


	25. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this, as it is my first story, well ok not mine completely. Tetra-Slash started it so I can't take all the credit. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sheena woke up in her own bed in Mizuho, to see Lloyd lieing next to her, still sound asleep, a wide smile on his face. It had been two days since the fall of Yggdrasil, and they had returned to Mizuho to inform the king of Cruxis' fall.

At first, her grandfather seemed to be in an internal fight, over whether he should be glad they're both safe, or be furious that they put the only remaining heir of the throne in life threatening danger.

She stared lovingly at him, really tempted to stroke his fluffy hair, but she didn't want to risk waking him. Lloyd deserved any dreams he had after what he accomplished, though she was finding it difficult not to wake him, just so she could kiss him.

Suddenly, as if he could sense Sheena's desire, Lloyd began to stir. He opened his eyes, and smiled warmly up at her face. "Morning, beautiful." He yawned.

No longer resisting her temptation and desire, she rolled on top of Lloyd and planted a powerful kiss on his lips. "Morning, too you too." She whispered seductively in his ear, after pulling away from the kiss. She rested her head on his chest as Lloyd stroked her long, black hair, wishing she could go back to sleep in this state of bliss.

"You know, we're gonna have to move sooner or later?" Lloyd asked, after a few minutes had past.

"Make it later." She breathed, knowing fully well enough that she would have to move eventually, especially if she wanted to attend the celebration her grandfather was holding.

She opened her eyes in shock, she hadn't actually told Lloyd about this, and as he was the guest of honour, he would have to come. There was a surprise in store for him that they'd both love.

"Uh...Lloyd?" she stared to ask, "This evening my grandfather's hosting a celebration

and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Lloyd chuckled, "Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll go with you. What's the occasion?"

"Well...he's just very happy about our safe return and wants to let out some bottled up excitement." She was hoping Lloyd would buy this; she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"I guess he can't just go out to a night club when he wants huh?" he joked.

Sheena just laughed, 'Well that was close.' She thought, 'Just hope he doesn't ask more questions about it.'

They finally decided to get up and prepare for he day.

An hour later, they were both lieing on their backs, staring up to the cloudless sky, simply relaxing.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Now?"

"You know, now that Cruxis is no more, so no-one's gonna be after the power of an Angelus Soldier. So, what now?"

Lloyd paused for a brief second, wandering what to say. He wanted to be in the countryside to relax for the rest of his days, but he also wanted to be with Sheena, and he couldn't remove the only heir to the throne from her kingdom. "Honestly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sheena smiled, "But..." he started, faltering her smile, "I'm not sure if this life is what I want. This way of life, in a beautiful palace, being served, dealing with problems popping up everywhere in the kingdom. I wanna be in the countryside, just to relax."

"What's the problem?" Sheena asked, laughing a bit, "We can both go to the countryside."

"You can't. You're the only heir of Mizuho. You must stay, or the whole kingdom will fall apart."

Small tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She embraced him in a tight hug, and whispered, "Don't worry Lloyd, we'll find a way to be together, and for us and Mizuho to be happy."

0000000

It was nearly time for the celebration, and Lloyd was back in his suit from the Meltokio Ball. He hadn't seen Sheena since their conversation outside the castle, and he was kicking himself for what he said.

"What did you do that for?" he asked himself, countless times, "Now she's off either crying her eyes out, or trying to find a way for them to be together. You should've kept your big mouth shut! Who cares if you have to live a life you don't want, as long as you're with Sheena, who cares?" 'No,' he then thought, 'if you hadn't said anything, you would be keeping a very big secret from her, you'd never be truly happy, and be in a larger risk of ruining a perfect relationship.'

"Lloyd?" he turned. Sheena was stood in the doorway, wearing the same beautiful dress as before, but somehow, she seemed more beautiful than before.

He walked up to her, "Sheena, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

But Sheena put a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Lets forget about it, and just enjoy tonight." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately."

They kissed for what seemed hours, before they headed out for the main hall.

As they walked, arms linked, Lloyd couldn't help but notice that Sheena remained silent, but she also seemed anxious. She had a mischievous grin on her face that meant she knew something he didn't.

"Sheena?" he asked curiously, "Is there anything you haven't told me about this party?"

Sheena moved her head away from him, trying to hide her blush, "Of-Of course not." she answered, obviously not being truthful.

"Sheena." Sounding a bit like a cross father.

Knowing she wasn't going to fool him, "I'm not gonna spoil the surprise!"

Before Lloyd could even attempt to persuade her to talk, they had reached the large doors leading to the main hall. They opened as if they sensed their arrival.

Lloyd's eyes widened in shock. Hundreds of nobles were standing either side of a long, extravagant, red carpet, all of them were applauding. At the end of the noble made path, stood the king of Mizuho, wearing garments of fine golden silk and a long red cape. A sword with a jewel encrusted handle and scabbard was attached to his side.

"Sheena?" he asked confused. She just giggled and started to walk down the aisle, tugging at his arm to make him follow.

After what seemed like hours, they couple finally reached the king. Letting go of his arm, Sheena walked to the side of her grandfather and turned to face Lloyd. She had a large smile on her face.

"Lloyd Aurion, please kneel." The king demanded, in a voice that carried out through the hall. Lloyd obeyed and knelt on one knee, as the king drew his sword. "For protecting the princess of Mizuho on countless occasions, for saving the numerous nobles attending the Meltokio ball, and for ridding the world of a world threatening group, I dub thee, Sir Lloyd Aurion of Mizuho." He placed his sword on his right, then left shoulder.

Lloyd looked up in shock. Out of anything, he wasn't expecting this. It seemed to show on his face, as Sheena looked as if she was holding in a fit of laughter.

"Rise, Sir Lloyd." Ordered the king, he stood. "And face your fellow nobles!" He turned to face all the guests, to immaculate applause, and he couldn't help but blush.

A long, slender arm linked with his own, and he turned to see Sheena, leaning against him. "Told you I didn't want to spoil the surprise!" she laughed.

"I kind of wish you did." Stated Lloyd, who still couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

She laughed, then whispered into his ear, "Of course, you know what this means, now you're a noble. We are now actually allowed to get married. We're allowed to be in love."

In reply, he kissed her lovingly, which caused the guests to applaud even more loudly than before.

Ten minutes later, everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to a very romantic sounding piece of music. Lloyd and Sheena were in the middle, rotating slowly. Sheena had her arms draped around his neck, whilst Lloyd had his placed on her hips

"You know, I bet you could play way better than them." Said Sheena with her head resting on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Not a chance!" he replied, "I only give private performances to you." They both laughed heartily.

Suddenly a familiar voice started to talk to them, "Princess Sheena? Sir Lloyd?"

They both turned to see, "Orochi?" gasped Sheena.

"Yes, Your Highness. I've...come to apologise on my brother's behalf. I'm sure he did blame you in a way for our parents' death, but I'm sure he never meant to attack you. We both made, as our last vow to our parents, a promise to keep you from all harm." But before he could continue, Lloyd butted in.

"Orochi, I've seen, experienced some of the things they can do to you. I'm sure he never dreamed of hurting her."

"He's right Orochi; Cruxis are terrible in their tactics." Added Sheena.

"I truly am sorry about killing him, but I had no other choice."

Orochi grew a few tears in his eyes. He simply nodded, and left the dance floor. They noticed the king approaching him and engaged him in conversation.

'I hope he accepts.' Sheena thought desperately, knowing what her grandfather was talking to him about.

"You ok, Sheena?" asked Lloyd, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Nothing," she lied, "come on. Lets dance." And they resumed their spot in the centre of the dancing couples.

A couple minutes later, the king had made his way towards the couple. He simply walked past them, but whispered to Sheena, "He accepted."

Sheena was restraining herself from leaping for joy, "He accepted Lloyd! He accepted!" and she hugged him tightly.

"I assume that's good news?" asked Lloyd, completely befuddled by this random statement.

"I talked to my grandfather about our problem, you know, you wanting to live in the countryside." She started to explain hurriedly, "And we came up with a solution. If I had an ambassador of some sort, than they could take my place fixing everyday problems, and if there's anything major, they'll come to us. We can be together in the countryside, like you wanted."

"You've done all of that?" asked Lloyd in delighted shock.

In response, Sheena kissed him with all the love she had for him.

"Sheena?" he asked, whispering in her ear. "Will you marry me?"

Sheena just laughed, "What do you think?" and she kissed him again.

They were holding each other tightly, both thinking of the wonderful life that was awaiting them.

* * *

Well there you have it, the ending. I must thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Farewell. 


End file.
